Iron Fear
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Une mystérieuse salle. Le génie et playboy Tony Stark menotté à une chaise. Un noir complet. Un inconnu à la voix suave. Un corps violé et mutilé. Qui se cache derrière tout ça ? / RATING M / DARK / LEMON / FROSTIRON / LANGAGE M ET SCÈNES M/
1. Chapter 1

**Iron Fear : Chapitre 1 : **

Note de l'auteur : Bien le bonjour ! Sans spoiler, la fin de _Humilier ou se faire humilier_ est proche, malheureusement, mais il faut bien une fin à tout, c'est pourquoi je me lance dans l'écriture de cette fiction qui ne devrait pas être gigantesque comme l'autre. (à chaque fois je dis ça...m'enfin bref ^^'). Sans spoiler également, il s'agira de Frostiron, qu'on pourrait qualifier d'assez hard, mais je pense que vous êtes assez informées(informés ? Garçons ?) étant donné que vous lisez ces lignes. Je suis en période d'examens blanc mais je trouve tout de même quelque petits quart d'heures pour écrire. Je suis également prise sur trois traductions(une fanfic et deux OS.)

Brefouille, je vous laisse découvrir le début de cette fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si c'est le cas, et même si vous ne pouvez pas encadrer ma fic, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

Fiction écrite avec la chanson Sweet Dreams de Marilyn Manson

Bisouille à toutes(tous ?)

Angie.

(Ps : Cette fiction sera essentielement en POV's Tony.)

…

_Hm._

_Ca sent la cuite tout ça. _

Je sais pas où je me trouve mais...j'ai un mal atroce dans la tête, et au cul aussi. Ca doit être à cause de la putain de chaise sur laquelle je suis assis. Va savoir ! J'ai du aller me saouler hier, puis j'suis rentré. Maintenant, apparemment, j'ai la gueule de bois. Je dois être horrible à voir. M'enfin. Le temps que je me réveille seul, c'est déjà ça. Pis, au pire, si je me réveille pas seul, suffira de prier Dieu pour qu'il m'ait donné la force d'avoir enfilé une capote. On sait jamais. Soyons fous !

« Putain de bordel de merde ! » grognai-je.

Et ma voix, assez étrangement, résonne comme ci je me trouvais dans un tunnel. Je vois pas ce que je foutrais dans un tunnel mais bon. Bref, oui, alors, souvenirs souvenirs.

_Aucun. Chouette, on est bien avancé. _

Hum, quoi d'autre ? Rien. Bon, on a vite fait le tour alors.

Je vais commencer par ouvrir les yeux, ce sera déjà pas mal. Alors, voyons. Bon. Rien, ok. Euh, il fait noir.

« Jarvis, la lumière. »

Rien. Toujours le noir. D'accord, un bug sûrement.

« Jarvisounet, aurais-tu, par hasard, l'obligeance d'allumer cette putain de lumière ? »

Toujours rien. Il veut pas que je me mette à genoux devant lui, tant qu'on y est. Tiens, à genoux, ça me rappelle l'autre psychopathe là.

« Merci Jarvis, toujours un plaisir de recevoir ton aide. »

Grognon, je tente de me lever, mais n'y parviens pas. C'est comme ci quelque chose me retiens cloué sur cette foutue chaise qui me broie le postérieur. C'est fou, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de la bouillie en guise de derrière maintenant. Je réitère ma levée, mais toujours rien. Je reste littéralement cloué sur le siège. C'est alors que je me rends compte du frottement, et tout de même de cette pression assez forte autour de mes poignets et de mes chevilles. Des menottes ? Si ce n'est pas ça, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être. Maintenant que je m'en rends compte, ma peau me brûle à ces endroits, et il devient littéralement impossible de soulager ces brûlures.

« Putain, y'a quelqu'un là ? »

Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Qui sait, je pourrais bien être menotté à cette chaise à cause d'un kidnappeur de milliardaire dont je n'ai pas entendu parler.

_Arrête tes conneries franchement. _

Mais si c'était vrai ? _Oh putain ! _

« Hum, monsieur le kidnappeur ? »

Aucune réponse, et toujours pas de lumière. Et mon cul qui s'émiette de plus en plus. Que faire ? Apparemment je ne peux rien faire. Si, essayer de ne pas penser aux douleurs qui me tiraillent. Elles sont nombreuses d'ailleurs, mais je n'y pense pas. Je vais plutôt essayer de me rappeler ce que je faisais hier. Mais c'est le noir total, comme ci j'avais pris la cuite de l'année. Aucun souvenir ne me revient !

_Ce que j'aimerais avoir un garde du corps pour milliardaire et super-héros parfois._

Ou alors imaginons les choses sous un autre angle. C'est peut-être une nana super canon qui est en train de me préparer le jeu sadique et coquin de tout les temps. M'enfin, là, pour être sadique ça l'est un peu trop...non ?

C'est alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées que la lumière revient. Ma première réaction est de fermer mes yeux sous l'effet de surprise, puis je tente au fur et à mesure de les rouvrir tout doucement. Là, c'est le chose total. Je me trouve dans une pièce immense, au mur vert foncé. Il y a des sortes de symboles qui me sont inconnus, ''gravés'' dessus. Au centre de cette large pièce, je suis en effet menotté sur une simple chaise noir, nu...et mon corps. Qu'à t-on fait à mon corps ? Les mêmes symboles que les murs sont gravés sur mon corps dans une couleur rouge sang. Du sang déjà sec, formant de grossières cicatrices.

« Putain de merde, elle est pas marrante cette plaisanterie ! »

La peau autour de mes poignets et mes chevilles est rouge vif, à cause des frottements. Plus troublant encore, mon entre-jambe est couleur sang également. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on m'a fait. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Mais bon sang, et c'est sans doute la première fois de ma vie que je ressens cela, mais...

_**Ma peur est plus intense que jamais...**_

…

A suivre.

**Iron Fear.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

_«Il n'est rien qui soit pour un homme plus infinie torture que propres pensées.»_

…

Bon, récapitulons la situation. Ce n'est pas comme ci elle était alarmante, non, loin de là ! Je suis menotté à une putain de chaise, mon corps est mutilé avec des putains de symboles que je ne comprends pas du tout, j'ai atrocement mal à mon cul, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si on peut encore parler de cul, mes poignets et mes chevilles ont rendu l'âme,...et je suis tout seul. C'est hyper flippant ! Pas de signe de vie à l'extérieur de cette pièce. Il y a bien une porte, mais depuis que la lumière est allumée, personne ne l'a franchie pour venir m'aider. Franchement, c'est super flippant.

_C'est peut-être un de tes ennemis. _

_J'ai des ennemis moi ?_

_Sans blague. _

J'ai déjà essayé d'appeler au secours. A part me sentir complètement con à parler dans le vide, ça n'a servi à rien. J'ai tenté de bougé, de me débattre, de faire n'importe quoi pour sortir de ce putain d'endroit qui me fou le moral à zéro...mais rien. On dirait que la chaise est collée au sol, et moi, je suis collé sur cette même chaise. Bref, une situation tout à faire normale.

_Je vais péter un câble là ! Oh que oui, c'est imminent même ! _

« AU SECOURS BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

Ma voix est rauque à force de la pousser. Mais je n'y peux rien, je ne vais pas rester ici à attendre je ne sais quoi. Peut être de mourir de déshydratation, ou de faim. Parce que, non pas que ce soit le cadet de mes soucis, mais...j'ai légèrement soif là. J'essaye de ne pas y penser. Les pensées sont les pires tortures que je puisse m'infliger. Essayons de rester réglo, c'est à dire de chercher une manière de sortir de cet endroit qui me rend dingue, seconde après seconde.

« Bon sang ! » sifflai-je entre mes dents, alors que ma peau déchirée des chevilles vient à nouveau effleurer les menottes.

Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça ! C'est trucs bizarres gravés sur mon torse, et sur mes cuisses aussi d'ailleurs, me démangent terriblement. Si je pourrais me gratter jusqu'au sang je pense que j'aurais déjà terminé ma besogne. Qui peut donc être assez cruel pour me laisser moisir sur cette chaise destructrice de cul ? Je ne sens même plus ce dernier d'ailleurs. Mon corps est tiraillé vers diverses douleurs, et ce ne sont plus mes pensées qui deviennent souffrances, mais tout ça réuni.

« J'ai-j'ai... »

_Mal._

_Même parler ça devient un calvaire._

J'ignore combien de temps je reste à comater ainsi, en l'attente de quelque chose, mais les minutes, ou les secondes, je ne sais même plus, sont longues. Oh que oui ! J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un joue avec le temps et s'amuse à bloquer les aiguilles pour stopper le temps, et me faire souffrir davantage.

Puis, un moment comme ça, un bruit retentit. Ca vient de la porte. J'imagine sans doute un couloir derrière celle-ci. Quelqu'un qui vient pour m'aider ? Ou peut être pire. Peut être le fameux kidnappeur. Qui sait. Seul lui même ! Ou...elle même ? Après tout, pourquoi pas.

« Hé ho ! S'il-s'il... »

Je tousse violemment, ma gorge est trop sèche. _De l'eau, de l'eau. Rien qu'une goutte...oh oui ! _

...La lumière disparaît, et je me met à hurler malgré moi. Cette obscurité me terrorise. Je n'ai pas peur du noir habituellement, mais là, bon sang, rien qu'à savoir que quelqu'un va sans doute entrer dans cette pièce et me faire encore du mal tandis que je suis vulnérable sans lumière, sans vision précise...Je ne peux tout simplement pas !

« S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie. »

« **Intéressant. »** murmure une voix.

J'entends des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent, et cette voix, terriblement suave est proche. Une main caresse furtivement mes larges épaules et les lèvres se pressent contre mon oreille.

« **Me supplier ? **» rigole cette voix.

Un homme déjà. C'est déjà ça. Non ? Les mains vagabondent dans mon dos, avant de revenir glisser sur mon torse. Elles s'attardent sur les nombreuses blessures, les traçant comme machinalement du bout des doigts. Un souffle froid bute contre mon cou nu, et les lèvres me parsèment de baiser aériens ci et là.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demandai-je.

« **Chut, mon doux petit, mon tout tout petit ! »**

J'essaye de ne pas me montrer trop vulnérable, malgré que je sois complètement perdu. Lorsque je tente de dire quelque chose, je suis coupé par quelque chose d'assez...gênant.

_Rien n'est gênant pour un playboy._

Ce putain de malade venait de saisir ma bite dans ses mains, et commençait à la caresser doucement. Je crois qu'il attend une réaction de ma part, mais...ca va être difficile. Difficile de trouver du plaisir avec autant de douleur qui tiraille mon corps, et pourtant, les mains s'activent, expertes et les mouvements s'accélèrent rapidement, jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement en érection.

« **Laisse toi faire, **_**Tony. **_»

Oh putain ! Il connaît tout de moi.

_Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu connais de lui ?_

_C'est un homme déjà. Et ? _

_C'est tout._

Je sens la personne bouger derrière moi, et bientôt, une bouche sensuelle s'enroule autour de mon sexe, en commençant à me sucer violemment, me mordant de temps à autre. Je retiens ma respiration saccadée, car il est hors de question de lui montrer que j'apprécie ça. Ce serait comme lui montrer que je suis prêt à n'importe quoi. Le type gémit tandis que sa bouche fait de longs et lents vas et vient.

_Bon sang, c'est la première fois qu'on me suce aussi bien. _

_Tais toi idiot !_

« S'il-s'il... »

J'essaye d'articuler quelque chose mais un long gémissement m'échappe malgré moi, et je pourrais jurer que ce connard a sourit.

_Putain, pris la main dans le sac._

Enfin, il s'arrête et je sens sa bouche glisser lentement sur ma cuisse droite, avant de remonter toujours aussi lentement vers mon torse. Sa langue trace le contour des étranges symboles gravés sur mon torse, laissant des traînées humides sur mon corps meurtri.

« **Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça. »**

« Pour avouer je n'en ai aucune idée, donc si vous pourriez m'éclairer. »

_Pourquoi tu le tutoies ? Il vient de te sucer mec !_

La situation devient limite gênante lorsque je sens une main se faufiler entre mes cuisses, et disparaître derrière. Un doigt mouillé de salive tâtonne mon cul, et cherche mon entrée.

_Oh putain ! _

_Ca sent pas bon là !_

Je retrouve soudainement mon cul. Moi qui pensais qu'il était mort, écrabouillé par la chaise. Le doigt glisse en moi, mon corps penché en avant, et commence des vas et vient rapides.

**« Laisse toi à moi. Pour toujours. **»

Le doigt est bientôt remplacé par plusieurs doigts, qui viennent m'écarter, m'adapter, me déchirer avant qu'un pénis très volumineux ne me pénètre vulgairement. Je ne sens rien d'autre qu'une immense douleur, et des larmes me montent aux yeux.

_Espèce de-_

Mes pensées sont coupées par la bouche qui se plaque sur la mienne, et que je sens que ma bite effleure une présence humaine. Ce léger frottement me fait frissonner, et tout devient de plus en plus rapide. Ce n'est même plus bestial, c'est bien pire que ça. Je suis juste...

_Un truc. _

_Ca me fait mal de l'avouer. Je ne suis pas armé. Je ne peux rien faire, sauf me faire..._

Le gars m'encule plus profondément, si bien que tout mon corps est irradié par les douleurs. Je l'entends gémir de plaisir, et je ne peux même pas me libérer oralement de mes douleurs, car une de ses mains est plaquée sur ma bouche, tandis que l'autre est posée sur ma taille pour la surélever.

**« Oh Tony, tu es tellement mieux ainsi que dans ton armure. Mon doux petit, mon tout doux petit. »**

_Un de mes fans ?_

_Hoùùùla, mes fans masculins fantasmes sur moi, et un d'eux aurait décider de passer à l'action en m'enlevant et en...me violant. _

_Je sais ce que ça fait maintenant !_

« Dites moi qui vous êtes. Je vous promet de ne rien dire. » suppliai-je, lorsque sa main s'échappe de me bouche.

Sa queue toujours en moi est humide et glissante, mais ne perd pas de son volume. Il s'arrête, je le sens dans ses mouvements.

« **Je me fiche de tout ça. Je te veux juste toi. Tony, pour toujours. Mon doux petit. **»

_Putain, c'est qui ce malade ?_

Exactement comme je le pensais, le gars reprend ses mouvements et cette fois ci, je peux crier autant que je le veux. Je ne suis toujours pas avancé. Toujours aucune infos sur le gars, ni sur ces fichus symboles, ni pourquoi, comment, quand. Bref, je ne sais rien du tout. Les larmes que j'avais réussi à retenir se mettent à couler. Je ne suis même plus Iron Man, ce type hyper puissant armé et défenseur de l'humanité. Je suis juste Tony Stark, enlevé, menotté à une chaise et violé comme un chien.

_**Il ne reste plus que moi, donc.**_

_**Que dis-je moi. **_

_**Il me reste surtout cette peur ingérable.**_

…

_A suivre. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

...

POV's Loki :

_FLASHBACK._

Tony Stark l'homme de fer. Voilà quel est mon objectif. L'avoir rien qu'à moi. Pour toujours. J'éprouve cette envie ardent depuis longtemps déjà. L'envie qu'il soit ma poupée.

Mais là, c'est impossible de l'avoir rien qu'à moi. Nous sommes à Malibu, dans son immense villa et plusieurs créatures féminines se frottent et se dandinent autour de lui. La fête bat son plein et j'ignore s'il m'a remarqué.

_Je sais comment gagner son attention._

Dans un coin isolé, je me change en Midgardienne sulfureuse. Je suis mince, ma poitrine est généreuse et un peu dévoilée par une robe verte foncée au décolleté affriolant, et au dos nu. Il y a également une fente sur la cuisse, et mes cheveux tombent en une masse bouclée sur le côté droit.

Alors, en prenant deux coupes de champagne, je m'avance vers lui. Des hommes se stoppent en me voyant, mais c'est Tony que je veux, et non tous ces stupides mortels.

Justement, lorsque Tony me voit il s'approche en bousculant d'autres personnes présentes. Enfin, à quelque centimètres de mon corps, il s'arrête et saisit la coupe de champagne que je lui tend généreusement.

« M. Stark, » commençai-je, en souriant et en repoussant mes cheveux à la manière d'une bimbo.

Je fais un pas en avant, si bien que l'espace entre nos deux corps se divise à nouveau.

« Ca fait plusieurs heures que j'essaye de gagner votre attention,...mais vous sembliez occupé avec...elles. »

Je pose mon regard sur le sol, comme une petite vierge effarouchée qui tente de séduire un mâle pour la première fois.

« Comment t'appelles tu ? » me demande t-il, en relevant mon menton avec ses doigts.

« Lo-Laurence. »

Il sourit et m'oriente vers un fauteuil où nous nous installons en silence. Je met une main sur sa cuisse tout en buvant ma coupe.

_Bien. Maintenant..._

Je laisse maladroitement tomber ma coupe sur ma robe et une tâche sombre se forme.

« Mince. Me voilà toute sale ! »

Il me prend par la main et m'emmène à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Elle est très grande et luxueuse, digne d'un milliardaire qui ''reçoit'' souvent.

« Mon ex a quelque robes que je lui ai offerte, mais qui ne lui plaisent plus. »

Je hoche la tête et laisse tomber le tissu de ma robe le long de mon corps pour me retrouver en petite culotte devant lui. Il se retourne, une robe bleue nuit par dessus le bras, et sourit.

« Très jolie...culotte. »

_Tony Stark dans toute sa splendeur._

Je m'approche de lui et me colle à son corps.

« Y a t-il quelque chose dont vous ayez envie ? » demandai-je, le ton suppliant.

Une de mes mains monte de sa cuisse à son entre-jambe. L'instant qui suit, il est au dessus de moi, sauf que...je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de me faire baiser.

Alors, je fais apparaître une seringue et la plante dans son cou, et tandis que je reprends ma forte originelle, Tony s'effondre, endormi sur moi.

_FIN DU FLASHBACK._

…

POV's Tony :

Les choses n'ont pas beaucoup changées. Je suis toujours ici, si ce n'est que le taré est sorti, après m'avoir violé trois de suite. C'était sans aucun doute, l'instant le plus horrible de toute ma vie. Savoir que je suis là, et que je ne peux rien faire.

La lumière réapparaît. Dieu merci ! La pièce est toujours la même. Mon corps est toujours le même également. Sa semence coule entre mes cuisses et sur mon torse, et une petite flaque de sang commence à se former sous la chaise.

_Je me disais aussi que ça glissait tout seul. _

_J'espère au moins que je pourrais remarcher un jour._

Je suis totalement blasé. Par tout. Je ne sais rien. L'homme, aussi lâche soit-il, ne m'a rien dit, sauf des délires de psychopathes. Je commence vraiment à perdre la boule, enfermé, menotté. Et puis, si il m'aime autant, pourquoi ne prend t-il pas soin de moi ? Je suis un être humain, j'ai besoin de boire et de manger pour survivre.

_Mais pas que ça._

Bouger. Sortir. Marcher. Me sentir vivant, et non pas une loque, un zombie accroché à une chaise.

« S'il-s'il... »

« **Oui, mon agneau ? **»

_Même sa voix ne me dit rien. _

_Soit il la trafique pour que je ne le reconnais pas,_

_Soit je ne le connais pas du tout._

_Putain ! _

« J'ai faim, et soif. »

J'entends son rire -d'ailleurs j'ignore complètement comment il m'entend et me parle- avant que des bruits ne retentissent dans le couloir.

Je dois être dans un appartement, sans aucun doute. Il doit y avoir d'autres pièce, et ce type doit être quelqu'un de très rangé dans la société. Il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, et sa famille ne doit certainement pas beaucoup l'apprécier.

_Pourquoi je me la joue Sherlock Holmes là ?_

_Peut-être parce que j'ai que ça à faire !_

Bon, il faut que je me calme. Quand ce type m'aura nourri peut-être que je me sentirais d'attaque à bavarder ou à tenter de m'enfuir. Faudrait déjà que je sache où je suis.

La cliche de l'unique porte commence à tourner, la lumière baisse en intensité et un grand homme tout de noir vêtu apparaît. Son visage est également masqué, je distingue juste ses lèvres et si il ne portait pas de lunettes de soleil, je pourrais sans doute distinguer ses yeux.

« **Voici ta collation, mon petit Tony. **» me dit-il.

Et je remarque que sa voix a changé, seulement je ne pourrais pas dire à qui elle appartient. Je ne dit rien, et me contente d'inspecter les étranges symboles sur les murs.

« **Regarde moi ça ! Tu es tout sale ! **»

_La faute à qui ? Connard !_

Un tissu se pose sur mes jambes et un plateau avec une assiette le suit. Dans cette dernière il y a des pâtes natures, un peu de pain et un verre d'eau.

_Il n'est pas très généreux._

« Merci. » dis-je, tout de même, lorsqu'il commence à me remplir la bouche d'eau et de nourriture.

Je ferme les yeux tellement c'est agréable. C'est presque un rêve. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'apprécie autant la nourriture.

« Bon sang ! » marmonnai-je lorsqu'il n'y a plus rien.

_Déjà ?_

Ca va être dur de tenir jusqu'au prochain repas. Et pour clouer le tout, je suis extrêmement fatigué.

« **Je vais te laver, je reviens. Ne bouge pas. **»

_Comment le pourrais-je, espèce de-_

Je respire un bon coup pour me calmer.

Cette voix. Elle ne me paraît pas tout à fait inconnue. Mais je ne me souviens pas...

Un instant plus tard, l'inconnu revient avec une bassine. Il trempe un gant dedans et l'eau chaude nettoie le sang, le sperme et la sueur. Il prend un soin extrême à chaque parties, particulièrement mes fesses et mon entre-jambe.

« Puis-je...simplement bouger, s'il vous plaît ? »

Il se stoppe et ses yeux, que je ne vois pas, se posent sur moi.

« **Les œuvres d'art restent sous emballage et à l'abri du superflu. **» dit-il simplement, comme si ça expliquait la situation.

Il se lève et disparaît.

_**L'instant qui suit, la lumière disparaît à nouveau.**_

_**Et je ne suis plus que Tony.**_

…

_A suivre._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

Je dédie ce chapitre à Céline, qui, je l'espère trouvera ce chapitre plus long et moins frustrant.

Je le dédie aussi aux autres lectrices. Merci de me suivre, et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos reviews pour savoir si ça vous plaît !

Bisous et bonne lecture,

Angie.

_**« La peur, contrairement à moi, ce n'est rien. »**_

…

POV's Tony :

« **TONY ! » **criait quelqu'un.

_Laissez moi..._

_Je ne sens plus rien._

_Rien._

Des mains me secouent, me giflent. Je sens de l'eau sur mon visage.

« **TONY ! **»

Mon cœur bat si lentement ! C'est comme un doux sommeil. J'y sombre lentement, langoureusement.

_Paf !_

Une autre claque s'abat sur mon visage, et je sens que l'on m'allonge sur le sol. Mes muscles me font mal, me tiraillent tandis que je sens quelqu'un me souffler dans la bouche pour remplir mes poumons d'air. On commence même à me faire un massage cardiaque.

_Euh...il croit que je suis en train de crever, là, non ?_

Je l'entends me crier dessus, c'est limite si ce serait ma faute.

« **Fichu Midgardien dont la vie ne tien qu'à un fil ! **» crie t-il, en me secouant à nouveau.

...Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. C'est comme un choc.

_Oh putain ! _

_Putain de-_

« Loki ?! Loki ! Oh mon- »

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, car une aiguille se plante dans mon cou, et je sombre.

…

Lorsque j'émerge de mon inconscience, tout est clair. Tellement plus clair, putain ! Loki est le type qui m'a enlevé, violé et séquestré. Les symboles...c'est de l'Asgardien mais j'ignore encore ce que ça signifie. Sûrement des signes d'appartenance ou de propriété.

« Putain de- »

Et je capte où je suis. Une autre pièce. Il y a de la lumière, et je suis allongé sur un lit très peu confortable. En même temps, à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Mes mains et mes pieds sont toujours menottés, mais les douleurs dues aux frottements sont atténuées par l'habitude.

« Loki ? » l'appelai-je.

Mais il n'y a aucune réponse.

La chambre est grande. Il y a une armoire, une télé éteinte et une porte ouverte donnant sur ce qui ressemble vaguement à une cuisine. Mon estomac gargouille à la perspective de nourriture proche.

_Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?_

Je suis propre et nu. Mon front est mouillé, ce qui est agréable et rafraîchissant, et une couverture est remontée jusqu'à mes genoux.

« Loki ? »

« **J'arrive, mon amour. **» siffle t-il.

La voix est proche. Il est sûrement dans la pièce adjacente. Son ton laisse deviner qu'il est énervé.

_Je l'ai démasqué en même temps..._

Loki apparaît donc sur le seuil, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon noir moulant. Ses cheveux sont mouillés et un peu plus longs que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

« **Tu désires ? **» me demande t-il, en posant son regard pénétrant sur moi.

« Arrête ça tout de suite. Détache-moi et ramène moi chez moi ! »

Il rigole et s'approche. Au bout du lit, il monte sur ce dernier à quatre pattes jusqu'à être à califourchon sur ma taille.

_Oh putain. _

_Il-il... Il est en train de m'allumer là ?_

Il commence donc à se frotter à moi, tout en caressant mon torse. Ses longs doigts fins titillent mes tétons, les rendant durs, tandis qu'une bosse se forme dans son caleçon. Et...dans le mien également.

« **Je vais te prendre maintenant. **» susurre t-il, en retirant son caleçon.

Je découvre un pénis très volumineux et qui a déjà été en moi.

_Mauvais souvenirs d'ailleurs._

Il lèche ses doigts tandis que son regard est attiré par mes jambes qu'il vient d'écarter.

« Mec, on peut parler ? »

Son visage s'illumine d'un grand sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement allignées.

« **Tu veux me dire des cochonneries, mon beau ? **»

_Putain, il est borné le petit frère à PointBreak. _

« Non ! Je veux qu'- »

Je suis interrompu par sa langue qui vient de s'infiltrer en moi.

« Lo-LOKI BORDEL ! » criai-je pour essayer de capter son attention.

Mais rien n'y fait.

Il croit sûrement que je suis en train de l'encourager. Et bon sang cette langue...

_Chaude. Expérimentée. Je dirais même agréable. _

_Ca y est, je perds la boule. _

Oh My God ! Je serre les dents pour éviter de gémir. J'ai déjà été baisé plusieurs fois, alors essayons d'être fort. Je dois me mordre les lèvres à sang pour ne pas...

« Oh oui ! » criai-je.

C'est à ce moment que sa langue disparaît et que son dard volumineux me pénètre, impitoyable.

« **Oh oui Tony. Recommencer à crier si fort, ma petite chose. **» me murmure t-il à l'oreille tout en commençant à me pilonner durement.

Mon sexe est rapidement en pleine érection et son bassin se frotte à cette dernière à chaque mouvement. Mes jambes battent l'air tandis que je me fais baiser comme une simple chose. Cette sensation est désagréable, très très désagréable. Il est même difficile de trouver du plaisir là dedans.

Bientôt, mon sperme coule sur son torse, et lui se répand en moi. Loki s'écroule sur mon, en sueur et éssouflé.

Je ne sens plus rien tellement c'est douloureux. Je crois qu'il m'a encore déchiré, ce fils de pute ! Du sang se mêle au sperme, et Loki le lèche de façon presque féline. Sa langue passe sur mes bourses et sur mon pénis, presque naturellement.

« **Tu as un goût exquis, ma petite poupée à moi. **»

« Mais je ne suis pas ta poupée bordel de- »

_Paf ! _

Une gifle.

Il prend ensuite ma mâchoire en coupe. Ses yeux sont tranchants comme l'acier et ses doigts sont fermes et puissants autour de ma mâchoire.

« **Jamais. Plus jamais je ne veux entendre ça, compris ? Tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi !** »

…

Ca fait maintenant deux heures que je somnole, enfin, que je comate plutôt. Loki est collé contre moi et a les yeux clos. Il tient sans doute à se reposer avant de me faire du mal à nouveau. Je tente de me reposer mais je suis bien trop épuisé, et la peur intense de me retrouver à nouveau dans cette salle sans rien d'autre que moi-même m'empêche de fermer les yeux. Ma tête est lourde, et j'essaye autre chose pour me distraire.

Pendant mes ''distractions'', je remarque que Loki a un symbole identique aux miens gravé sur le poignet. Il veut sans doute dire quelque chose d'important, et je me maudis de ne pas avoir pris option Asgardien au lycée.

_Pfff, pathétique comme blague. Tu en perds même ton humour. _

Mon cul, mes poignets, mes chevilles, mes bras, mes poignets et ma tête sont les endroits où les douleurs sont les plus intenses. Il serait insensé de les forcer à bouger ou quoi que ce soit.

Puis, je pense soudainement à quelque chose.

Bientôt, des personnes auront signalées ma disparition. Des personnes vont me chercher. Dans mon labo il y a des capteurs qui pourraient leur servir à me retrouver. Il faut juste prier pour que Loki ne les aient pas trouvés et retirés.

_Bon sang, j'ai une chance ! _

_Oh j'ai une chance ! _

Quelques larmes coulent de mes yeux. Savoir qu'on ne va pas me laisser moisir avec ce psychopathe me rend heureux. Justement, en parlant de psychopathe...

« **Tu pleures ? Tu as faim peut être ? **»

_Pour le moment, essayons juste de jouer le jeu. _

« Oui. S'il te plaît. »

Loki se lève, entièrement nu. Il disparaît dans la cuisine et revient quelque minutes plus tard avec un sachet vert et blanc en papier.

_McDonald ! Oh mon Dieu, Loki connait le Mcdo ! _

_Deux bonnes nouvelles d'affilées. _

Il s'assoit près de moi et commence à découper le hamburger en petits morceaux qu'il dépose dans ma bouche, les uns après les autres.

_J'aime les hamburgers. Bon sang, j'aime les hamburgers. _

A un moment, il se penche pour ressuyer mes larmes et son regard est devenu intensément triste.

« **Je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer Anthony, compris ? Ici tu vas être heureux, je te le promet. **»

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment. Nos regards se sont croisés et soutenus longuement. C'était presque aimant, mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à cerner.

**« Je t'aime, tu sais. »**

…

_A suivre. _

« Parce que aimer c'est avant tout prendre un risque. C'est dangereux de s'abandonner à l'autre, d'ouvrir cette petite porte sur notre coeur. »

Marc Levy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

Merci d'avoir commenté. Je découvre enfin des lectrices qui ne se manifestaient qu'avec des follows. Brefouille, voici la suite tant attendue.

TchüB !

**Ps : **Ma traduction de _**Words Aren't Enough**_a été ajoutée à l'adresse suivante :

: / www . ficothequeardente

N'hésitez pas à proposer des fictions que vous avez aimé, pour ma part, je pense recommander _**Lessons from a God**_ et d'autres écrits:D

Bis !

...

POV's Tony :

Ca commence à faire long là. Déjà...euh, déjà combien de jours ? En faite je ne sais pas. C'est le néant total. Je ne pourrais même pas me fier au jour qui se lève, ou à la tombée de la nuit car Loki fini toujours par fermer la seule fenêtre qui me permet de tenir. Regarder dehors de temps en temps...c'est agréable. J'ai quelque chose à quoi m'attacher au moins.

_Et tes capteurs, tu y as pensé ?_

Il les a sûrement retirés, sinon on serait déjà venu me chercher. Mais rien. Personne. Que dalle ! Soit je suis sur la planète Mars, soit...soit il les a trouvés.

Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas trop quel jour nous sommes, ni quel temps il fait, ni quelle heure il est...Je sais juste que je suis toujours là. Loki est toujours aussi psychopathe. Il me nourrit une fois par jour, me lave deux fois par jour -bien obligé à force de me violer en même temps- et j'ai le droit de regarder la télé une fois par semaine. Enfin, ce qu'il me semble être des semaines. Si je me fie à mon taux d'ennui qui grandit de jour en jour, ça doit certainement faire des mois que je suis ici. J'ai dû perdre dix kilos, il suffit de regarder mon corps qui est toujours nu, jour et nuit. On voit mes côtes, et ça ne l'inquiète même pas. Il me promet le bonheur et la santé, mais pour le moment je suis juste terriblement désespéré et affamé. Mes nuits ne ressemblent plus vraiment à des nuits, je ne fais que comater comme un zombie, m'en prendre plein le cul, manger, et à nouveau je retrouve mon statut de zombie.

« **Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony. **» m'appelle Loki, depuis la cuisine.

_Mec, à force tu devrais savoir que je peux pas bouger ? _

_Connard ! _

Loki arrive, vêtu de vêtements Midgardien presque identiques aux miens.

_Euh...attend, c'est les miens !_

« **Aujourd'hui est un grand jour... **»

_Saaaaans blague ! _

Loki fait des mouvements bizarres des mains, et mes affaires atterrissent sur le sol. Sur le lit, il y a mon ordinateur, une trousse de toilettes, mon portable, des bouquins et plein d'autres choses qui atterrissent. Il a un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et, habillé avec mes affaires, s'assoit à côté de moi.

« **Content ? **» me demande t-il, en se penchant près de moi.

_Un peu, mais bon...je le serai encore plus si je pouvais bouger._

Il me prend le menton et m'embrasse langoureusement, tandis que je sens mes mains enfin libres. Les menottes tombent l'un après l'autre. Je peux enfin bouger. Putain. Enfin, la partie supérieure mais c'est déjà ça.

Je me relève, les pieds toujours menottés et prend mon ordinateur que j'allume.

« **Content ? **» répète Loki, en m'enlaçant par derrière.

Il me dépose des baisers aériens dans le cou. Ce n'est pas désagréable qu'il soit doux avec moi. D'habitude il me prends en me disant que je suis sa poupée rien qu'à lui.

« Loki, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment parler ? »

Son souffle est chaud sur ma peau, et je tourne mon regard vers le sien.

« **Bien sûr chéri. Je veux que tu sois heureux... **»

Je souris malgré moi.

_Bon. Type borné alors...doucement._

_Ca va être dur je crois._

« Je-je... »

Sa main passe dans mon dos pour le frotter vigoureusement. Je lance un regard lourd de sens à mes pieds toujours menottés. Il n'y prête pas attention.

« **Oui, je t'écoute Tony... **»

Ses lèvres sont proches des miennes.

_Trop proches. Euh attends...Son autre main est sur ma bite. Oh putain, c'est trop-_

Je bande.

Il sourit en voyant cela et commence à se pencher sur mon érection.

« Loki, s'il te plaît ! »

Il se stoppe, bizarrement.

_J'ai envie qu'il me prenne en bouche._

_Euh merde...quoi ?_

Je suis en train de devenir dingue.

« Je veux partir. » lâchai-je, soudainement.

Ca a le dont de le refroidir et le stopper.

_Paf ! _

Je perçois quelque larmes dans ses yeux.

« **Je-je t'aime Tony. Tu es la seule chose qui m'importe, qui me tienne en vie...Co- »**

Il est coupé par un sanglot, avant de sortir de la pièce.

_Moi je ne t'aime pas. Et ce n'est certainement pas comme ça que je vais t'aimer._

« Loki ! » l'appelai-je.

Mais rien. Même pas de bruit. Rien que ce silence de mort. Je l'appelle à nouveau, et cette fois ci il revient.

« D'accord, je reste. Calme toi ! »

_T'façon, j'ai pas le choix hein ! _

Je lui tend les bras et il vient s'y blottir, le visage mouillé de larmes. Il m'enserre de ses frêles mais puissants bras. Son corps tremble un peu.

« **Et toi, tu m'aimes ? **» me demande t-il, la voix tremblotante.

_La vérité ?_

_Allez, tu es toujours si direct...bon..._

« Pas de la même façon que toi. Peut-être que si tu me laissais bouger un peu et respirer je...Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je te considérerai plus... »

Il hoche la tête.

« Commence par tout m'expliquer. Oh, et détache mes pieds ! »

…

_A suivre._

Et là je m'excuse pour le chapitre hyper court XD. Le suivant arrive très vite, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Un peu de pub, même si je ne suis pas vraiment pour...

Ma chaîne Youtube : FrozenKenyStark

(où, par exemple je parodie les Avengers:p)

N'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis. Bisouille et à très vite !

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : **

« There's something inside you.

It's hard to explain.

There's something inside you boy, and you're still the same. »

_**London Grammar – Nightcall.**_

...

_« Commence par tout m'expliquer. Oh, et, détache mes pieds. »_

…

POV's Loki :

« Tout a commencé lors de la bataille de New York. Tu portais une armure qui te sied toujours à merveille, mais qui, pourtant, n'est qu'un vulgaire masque. Je ne supportais pas que ces fichus Avengers, et mon frère tout particulièrement, osaient mettre ta vie en danger. Je m'étais rendu compte à Stuttgart que tu n'étais pas comme eux, petit être de luxure. Tu étais une œuvre d'art. Mon œuvre d'art que je voulais à tout prix garder intacte. Ce n'était pas juste de l'obsession...C'était de l'amour. Et ça me tuait, parce que jamais personne n'avait fait battre mon cœur de glace*. Je t'en voulais J'ai vraiment voulu te tuer, tu sais ? Je suis sûr que tu t'en souviens, à la Tour Stark lorsque je t'ai jeté par la fenêtre. Sauf qu'après, lorsque tu es revenu, protégé de ton armure...Je suis littéralement tombé amoureux de toi. Ensuite, tout a été vite, trop vite à mon goût. J'ai été enfermé, pensant à toi jour et nuit,...et je me suis fait passer pour mort. Tout le monde me croit mort, tué par un sbires de Malekith pour protéger Jane Foster, la stupide mortelle de mon frère. Bref, je suis venu à une de tes soirées, changé en femme langoureuse pour te séduire. Là, je t'ai attiré dans le lit...et pour la suite, il ne faut pas beaucoup d'imagination. »

« Où sommes nous ? » me demande t-il, ensuite alors que je retire les menottes de ses pieds.

Je rigole avant de faire disparaître l'objet métallique d'un mouvement magique. Il doit avoir compris que je ne lui dirais rien...

…

POV's Tony :

« **Tu comprends Tony ? Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Oh oui, je t'aime !** » termine Loki en m'embrassant.

Il est à présent à califourchon sur moi, et se frotte contre ma bite. Il retire rapidement son bas, pressé, et, après m'avoir sucé, s'empale sur moi. Sa queue devient dure d'excitation. Il commence à faire lui-même les vas et viens sur mon membre dressé, et je me rends compte que je vibre d'envie dans son antre chaude.

« **Oh-oui-oui ! Humm ! Tony, tu es si gros-oh...C'est bon-um !** »

_Comment fait-il pour m'exciter comme ça ?_

Je suis enfoncé jusqu'à la garde et Loki crie de plaisir, d'extase. Bientôt, sa semence se déverse sur mon torse, et je me sens exploser en lui. Il se penche sur moi pour lécher, et ses doigts vagabondent jusqu'à mon entrée.

« **Vilaine petite poupée, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir de plaisir...Um, je vais te baiser.** »

_Et c'est reparti..._

…

Lorsque je me réveille, je me souviens que je ne suis plus menotté. Je glisse donc jusqu'au bord du lit et pose mes pieds sur la moquette. J'appréhende un peu ce moment. J'ignore depuis combien de temps je ne me suis pas levé. Loki dort à mes côtés. Son visage semble paisible. J'ignore également comment je vais me sortir de là...

_Bon. Marcher c'est comme le vélo..._

Je me lève d'un coup. Mes jambes tremblent et je m'écroule au sol.

_...Ca ne s'oublie pas. _

_Ou pas, hm ?!_

« BORDEL DE- »

« **Mon amour, ça va ? **»

_Le rev'là** l'autre !_

Il me soutiens par dessous les aisselles et m'aide à me déplacer jusqu'au toilettes. Bon sang, ça fait du bien de bouger un peu du lit. Lorsqu'on s'installe en cuisine, je suis bien décidé à parler un peu.

« Est-ce que...on peut sortir un peu d'ici ? »

« **Non. **»répond t-il, directement, comme si il savait que j'allai poser cette question.

« Je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Je n'ai même pas de réseau, ni de Wifi pour prévenir quelqu'un... »

Il semble réfléchir et regarde mes jambes, comme à la recherche **du **détail qui tue.

« **Tu ne tiens même pas debout ! **»

_La faute à qui ? Connard !_

« Justement, faudrait peut-être que je m'entraîne ! »

Sur ce, je m'aide de la table et parviens à me mettre debout sans douleurs. Loki me regarde, le regard triste et perdu. Je pourrais même distinguer des larmes dans ses yeux.

« Loki ? »

Il soupire, comme pour évacuer le stress.

« **Ca va, laisse moi une minute...et fais ton stupide entraînement !** »

Après cela, il se lève et disparaît de la pièce, en furie.

_Putain, il est vraiment dépressif ce type..._

En guise d'entraînement je rejoins Loki. Parfois je m'aide en me tenant aux meubles ou aux murs. Je tombe, me relève et j'arrive finalement dans une salle remplie de livre. Cet appart, si s'en est un, est très grand. Loki est dans un coin, un bouquin en main, mais je vois très bien qu'il est aspiré par autre chose.

« Loki ?! »

« **Oui, Tony ? **»

Je m'approche jusqu'à arriver près de lui. Il me faut un moment pour me stabiliser sur mes jambes, mais ça va.

« Ca me touche que tu sois si inquiet pour moi, et que tu m'aimes. Ca te rend plus humain, en quelque sorte, mais tu sais- »

Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche.

«** Chut ! Pas un mot de plus. **»

Et nous restons silencieux longuement, chacun plongés dans ses propres pensées. J'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est la réalité. Bon sang, ce gars est affecté par chaque chose que je fais...

_En même temps, on s'en fou qu'il souffre ! _

_Moi oui...Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait mal ?_

Mes yeux se posent soudainement sur les symboles sur mon corps toujours nu, et plus particulièrement sur celui au poignet.

_Je viens de capter. Oh bordel de merde ! L'enfoiré !_

Mes yeux croisent ceux de Loki. Il a le même symbole étrange que moi au poignet. Le fils de-...Oh bordel ! Il remarque que je suis aspiré par ça, et que je viens certainement de comprendre.

« **Tony... **» commence t-il.

« Je m'apprête à être très méchant, alors prépare toi espèce de connard dépressif ! » le coupai-je.

Et là, tout a été très vite. Mes mains se sont enroulées autour de son cou, et je l'ai étranglé sauvagement, pressant de toute ma force. Problème ! C'est un dieu, et moi un putain de mortel blessé et fatigué.

Sa main s'abat violemment et lourdement sur mon visage, telle une masse...

_**Et je sombre...**_

…

_A suivre._

« So you wanna play with magic.

Boy you should know what you're fallin' for.

Baby do you dare to do this.

Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse. »

_**Katy Perry – Dark Horse.**_

*C'est idiot mais, n'oublions pas que Loki est un jötun.

** Le revoilà l'autre ! (la contraction du terme est utilisée pour traduire l'énervement de Tony qui n'arrive pas à marcher.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : **

_**« Il n'y a jamais de pourquoi à un souvenir. Il arrive comme ça, à l'improviste, sans demander la permission. Et tu ne sais jamais quand il repartira. La seule chose dont tu peux être sûr, c'est que de toute façon il reviendra. »**_

…

POV's Tony :

Un bruit. Un bruit de fracas. Quelqu'un défonce la porte...on vient me chercher. Enfin. J'entends Loki crier, avant de voir enfin la lumière du soleil. Ce bon vieux soleil...Ce sont les Avengers qui sont venus me chercher...Enfin..._libre_...enfin..._libre_...

« **TONY ! **» crie quelqu'un.

_Laissez-moi..._

« **TONY ! **»

_Oh non. Non ! Non. Pas ça, non !_

_PAF ! _

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, et Loki apparaît, totalement nu et à califourchon sur moi.

_Putain, un rêve. C'était un putain de rêve._

Mes mains et mes pieds sont à nouveau attachés, et je me souviens des événements précédents.

« Putain Loki, détache moi. »

Un doit me pénètre, me faisant sursauter.

« **Tais toi petit être de luxure. **»

Un deuxième doigt arrive, et il commence des mouvements de ciseaux, me dilatant encore plus.

« Je le savais. T'es qu'un psychopathe, tu oses me graver une sorte de droit de propriété...Putain d'enfoiré ! »

Sa bouche se plaque violemment sur la mienne, m'entraînant dans un baiser brutal tandis que je sens son dard volumineux qui commence à me pénétrer. Ses mouvements sont directement brutaux tandis qu'il s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde, tapant ma prostate à chaque coups de butoir. Malgré le fait que j'ai la très désagréable sensation d'être violé, ma bite se durcit tout comme mes tétons. Il les pince, et sa bouche s'enroule autour de mon membre gorgé de sang. Sa langue est experte, taquine et son pénis se pousse plus profondément tout en me dilatant davantage.

Lorsque soudain...

_I'm on the highway to hell._

_Highway to hell..._

Loki se stoppe et cherche mon portable du regard. Après s'être levé, la queue battante dans les airs, il trouve mon portable dans un tiroir.

_Du réseau ? Y'a finalement du réseau ici ! Beh dis donc !_

La musique continue de défiler, et Loki scrute l'écran en plissant les yeux lorsqu'il aperçoit le destinataire.

Puis soudain, ça s'arrête. Un silence de mort retentit avant que la musique ne reprenne de plus belle. Soupirant lourdement, Loki s'approche.

« **Je te laisse répondre mais attention...Un seul faux pas et je te promet que le pire t'arrivera, même si ça ne m'enchante pas. **»

Sur ce, il décroche avant de presser l'appareil contre mon oreille.

« Allô ? » demandai-je, en me raclant bruyamment la gorge.

« Allô ? Tony, bon sang ! On a essayé de t'appeler au moins 1000 fois mais tu ne répondais pas ! » s'écrie Steve, à l'autre bout du fil.

_Captain, bon sang c'est bon de t'entendre ! _

« Hm, je suis..., » mes yeux croisent le regard tranchant de Loki, et je sais qu'un seul faux pas pourrait m'être fatal, « ...en vacances. »

A l'autre bout du fil, j'entends Steve parler avec d'autres personnes pour répéter ce que je viens de dire.

« Nous avons besoin de toi. Loki,...tu te souviens de ce psychopathe ? Il serait passé chez toi et...ce n'est pas beau à voir. Tes armures, tes voitures- »

« MES ARMURES ? » hurlai-je, en le coupant malgré moi.

A ce moment, les lèvres de Loki se courbent en un sourire cynique.

_Bâtard ! Je te hais ! JE TE- BORDEL ! Je vais te tuer !_

« Calme toi, et dis moi plutôt où tu es ? Loki a l'air d'avoir une dent contre toi et va certainement te chercher ! »

_Une dent ? C'est un putain d'obsédé oui !_

« Je suis...en vacances. » répétai-je, ne sachant que dire.

« J'avais compris, mais où ? »

D'habitude, j'aurais pu débiter n'importe quoi, mais là rien ne m'est venu. Loki plissa les yeux, avant...de se transformer en une putain de bonne femme.

« **Tony ? **» fit-il, euh, elle, pour faire mine de m'appeler.

Voir cette putain de belle femme à califourchon sur moi m'excita terriblement.

« **Tony ? A qui parles-tu ? **» me demanda t-elle.

Là, Loki approcha le téléphone de son oreille et commença à parler.

« **Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ? **»

Silence. Steve devait être en train de se présenter et de demander qui il, enfin elle, était.

« **Je m'appelle Laurence, je suis la copine de Tony. Si vous êtes du boulot vous pourriez le laissez tranquille un peu, nous étions en train de baiser... **»

_Oh putain, Steve doit se sentir mal lààà ! _

Loki, enfin Laurence leva les yeux au ciel.

« **Certes, mais nous avons besoin d'être un peu tranquille tous les deux, et puis, si je vous disais où nous sommes vous viendriez pour nous déranger... **»

_Eh mais, il m'avait caché ses talents de comédie ! _

« Laurence chérie, peux tu me repasser Steve, il est un peu...enfin, tu vois. »

Loki sourit.

« **Bien sûr mon amour. **»

Loki reprit son apparence et pressa le téléphone à nouveau contre mon oreille.

« Steve, euh, donc oui...Je suis en vacances et très occupé et...pour Loki et tout le bordel, bossez bien mais laissez-moi tranquille ! »

_C'est trop suspect, ils vont se douter de quelque chose..._

« Mais Tony tu ne- »

Loki raccrocha et balança mon portable sur le côté, et avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose, mes jambes étaient sur ses épaules et il reprenait ses mouvements. Brutaux à nouveau, et il allait toujours plus profond.

« Ah- » m'écriai-je, lorsqu'il heurta brutalement ma prostate.

La tête me tournait. Je ne sais pas si c'était ce sorte de lien, mais...j'avais l'impression de ressentir chaque parcelles de Loki. Et c'est foutrement bon ! Oh que oui !

« Oh...Lok-Loki ! » me surpris-je à gémir.

Il sourit malicieusement et se pencha pour lécher la bave qui coulait sur mes lèvres. Ca avait quelque chose de terriblement sexy tout en étant étrange.

Nos yeux se croisent un moment, et je ne saurais comment décrire ce qu'il se passe. Mon cœur bat la chamade, ou alors est-ce le sien ? Nous sommes deux êtres étroitement liés à présent. Sans le vouloir, ou sans vraiment le savoir, je lèche ses lèvres et plonge ma langue dans sa bouche, tout en frottant mes hanches à son bassin, sentant sa dureté s'appuyer et glisser à nouveau dans mon entrée. Le baiser est profond et langoureux, et nous continuons dans les délices de la chair jusqu'à tomber de fatigue...

…

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis surpris de ne plus être menotté, d'être habillé et d'avoir un plateau petit déjeuner bien garni à côté de moi.

_Okay, saute d'humeur ?_

Loki entre dans la pièce, habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de cuir noir serré. Je remarque sur le bureau face au lit que mon ordinateur portable est allumé.

« **Tu ne manges pas ? **» me demande t-il, en cherchant quelque chose dans l'armoire.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis censé faire ou dire, alors je me contente d'engloutir le bol de céréales, quatre tartines beurrées, deux verres de jus d'orange et même une omelette bien garnie. Après cela, je soupire et sourit.

_Je crois que j'ai compris...La dernière fois qu'on a baisé, j'ai vraiment pris mon pied et ça a du lui faire plaisir de voir sa petite poupée comme ça..._

« **Pourquoi souris-tu mon amour ? **»

« Eh bien...je suis satisfait de ce petit-déjeuner et, je repensais aussi à notre dernière partie de jambes en l'air... »

Se retournant vers moi, il tapote son poignet où le symbole bizarre scintille. Un léger picotement m'avertit que le mien scintille également. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade.

« Où vas-tu ? » lui demandai-je, en tentant de me reprendre.

« **Je sors. **»

« Avec qui ? »

Il hausse un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire.

« **Jaloux ? **»

« Non ! C'est pour savoir qui est la seconde personne que tu vas enlever... »

Il se tait avant de s'approcher de moi pour m'embrasser chastement.

« **Il n'y a qu'une personne qui fait battre mon cœur, et c'est toi ! **»

_Arrête mec, je vais bander avec tes conneries._

« Alors ne me laisse pas seul. »

_Euh...c'est toi qui vient de dire ça ? WHAT THE FUCK ?_

« **C'est urgent ! **»

« Plus que de s'occuper de moi ? »

_MAIS TAIS TOI BORDEL ! _

Il ne dit rien. Malgré moi, une de mes mains caresse sa joue avant d'attirer son visage vers le mien.

« Embrasse moi. »

Il s'exécute, et j'ai vraiment envie de me gifler. Mais alors là, vraiment sévère !

Finalement, il part et je me retrouve seul. Mon poignet me picote.

_Plus il s'éloigne et plus c'est douloureux ! _

« LOKI ! » hurlai-je, paniqué.

Ca faisait comme si mon cœur était brisé en mille morceaux. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je parviens à trouver la porte d'entrée, verrouillée bien évidemment, et j'attends, assis devant.

_Vivement qu'il revienne._

_Putain, quoi ?_

Je ferme les yeux et le vois. Beau, souriant, m'embrassant.

« Putain de- »

Une violente douleur à la poitrine me saisit, comme si on m'arrachait chaque membre, pour m'empêcher de vivre, de respirer, comme s'ils étaient ensemble tous écrasés les uns contre les autres. Douloureux, je m'écroule par terre, presque mort par la douleur du manque de Loki.

_Je compris que j'étais destiné à être son esclave._

_Pour toujours._

…

Je me réveille à nouveau, sans trop savoir où je suis. Des fils traversent mon corps pâle, et maigre. Mes paupières sont lourdes, et je flotte dans une bulle agréable et chaude.

_Morphine..._

Je m'assieds dans le lit d'hôpital, la tête lourde. Mon poignet ne me brûle plus.

_Loki a dû m'amener ici..._

Dehors j'entends des voix, et l'instant qui suit, Loki arrive, toujours habillé de la même façon. Son regard est un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère.

« **Crise cardiaque... **» commence t-il.

Malgré moi, je tends la main et il la saisit. Je hoche simplement la tête, et une entière satisfaction m'emplit.

« Je-je... »

« **Chut, repose toi mon chéri ! **» me coupe t-il, doucement en me forçant à me rallonger et en embrassant rapidement mes lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil. Tu vas encore me laisser... »

Il sourit et remonte le drap jusqu'à ma poitrine.

_**« Non, plus jamais. »**_

...

_**« Parfois , Il ne suffit pas de tourner la page , Il faut la déchirer .. »**_

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : **

Merci pour les reviews et bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre horriblement court et affreux(ayant quelque soucis personnels, je pense être pardonnée rapidement.)

Bref, je vous laisse, bonne lecture :

(Ps : nouvelle traduction publiée ''A Deal with the Devil''.)

...

POV's Tony :

Les jours se succèdent lentement. L'hôpital est bien un endroit que je déteste. Loki reste souvent près de moi, mais il ne me ''touche'' plus. Il me dit qu'il ignorait que notre lien pouvait me blesser ainsi. Je ne le crois pas, je pense que c'était pour prouver que je lui appartient, et que sans lui je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une merde. Une vulgaire petite merde !

« **Ils vont venir...Je les sens... **»marmonne Loki, les yeux plus sombres que tout à l'heure, mimant une parfaite concentration sur un livre.

_Les Avengers. Forcément, je ne passe pas inaperçu dans cet hosto._

Loki semble réfléchir à une façon de ne pas trop s'éloigner de moi. Il se lève donc et s'enferme dans la salle de bain, avant de réapparaître quelques secondes après, changé en Laurence.

_Putain de magie. J'ai vraiment du mal à m'y faire. La preuve, je suis à l'hosto._

Lo-Laurence porte une jupe bleue foncée, courte, avec un chemisier vert foncé, comme ses yeux, ouvert sur sa poitrine. Elle chausse deux escarpins noirs très hauts(comme si Loki n'était pas suffisamment grand.)

« **Quoi ?** » me demande t-il, enfin elle- bref peu importe-, alors que je soupire en la voyant.

« Rien... »

Son regard est insistant et il voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

« **Je ne te plaît pas ainsi ?** »

Malgré moi, -ou encore à cause de ce stupide lien ou je ne sais quoi-, je hoche la tête négativement. Laurence s'illumine pour laisser apparaître Loki, nu comme un ver. Je souris, et, comme si mes gestes étaient contrôlés, ma main disparaît sous le drap et je commence à me masturber. Loki s'approche et monte sur le lit à quatre pattes, jusqu'à arriver à califourchon au dessus de moi. Dans un mouvement brusque, il tire sur le drap et attrape ma bite en semi-érection, pour la branler violemment. Je me sens soudainement complet, entier, car Loki est là, et il s'apprête à me baiser.

« **Ah voilà ! J'aime te voir ainsi, prêt à me servir et à m'aimer !** » grogne Loki à mon oreille tandis qu'il s'apprête à s'empaler sur ma queue dressée.

Tout en me mordillant le lobe d'oreille, je sens son antre chaude recouvrir mon entre-jambe, et commencer des mouvements brusques. Loki m'emprisonne avec ses bras, mais je me sens trop bien pour m'enfuir. Le symbole sur mon poignet s'illumine en une poudre verte qui me procure de la chaleur et un bien-être non exprimable. Autour de nous, le monde semble avoir disparu, emporté et balayé par nous, par cette chaleur orgasmique qui nous enveloppe...Puis, ça s'arrête brusquement alors que Loki stoppe également ses mouvements. Nos yeux se croisent et le symbole scintille à nouveau, m'enveloppant à nouveau, tandis qu'il me pénètre rapidement, avide de cette envie. Mes jambes sont à présent de chaque côtés de son bassin et bougent à l'unisson à chaque mouvements.

« Monsieur Stark ? » toque quelqu'un à la voix féminine.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Loki cache a nudité avec le drap et reprend l'apparence de Laurence. Je me racle la gorge avant d'intimer la personne d'entrer.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger, »_ c'est le cas de le dire, _« mais vos amis sont arrivés ! »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Loki, toujours sous l'apparence de Laurence, et lui dit de les faire entrer.

Rapidement, Laurence s'approche, me rhabille correctement, et, cache mon avant-bras marqué du symbole sous un peignoir qui m'enveloppe doucement. Ensuite, elle-il se place à mon chevet et nous attendons silencieusement. Quelques secondes après, Steve, Bruce, Natasha et Clint entrent dans la pièce, et, j'aurais juré entendre Laurence souffler face à l'absence de Thor.

_C'est vrai qu'on a du bol !_

« Bonjour Tony, tu as l'air en forme... » me salue Bruce.

Les Avengers regardent étrangement Laurence avant de revenir à moi.

« Tu ne nous présente pas ? » sourit Clint, en jetant des coups d'œils à Laurence.

« Hm, Laurence voici Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner et Steve Rogers. Les amis, voici Laurence. »

« Laurence ? Pas de nom de famille ? » questionne Natasha en s'avançant, le regard suspect.

_J'ai comme la très désagréable impression que la veuve noire est en action et qu'elle va faire des recherches..._

« **Laurence Campbell. Bientôt Stark, sois dit en passant.** » répond Loki.

_PA-PARDON ?_

Les Avengers ouvrent de façon synchronisée leurs yeux démesurément.

_Putain...Loki !_

« Tony ? Tu vas te marier et tu ne nous le dis même pas... »

_Réfléchis putain._

« Comme vous le voyez je suis à l'hosto donc j'ai d'autres préoccupations. »

«** Vous voulez voir ma bague ?** » sourit Laurence.

Sans trop savoir de où elle sort ça, Laurence sort de sa poche une bague à diamant superbe et qui lui va bien, peut être même trop bien...

_J'ai compris...Il veut éviter les questions du pourquoi et du comment je suis arrivé là...Pas mal._

« Bien, » dit Steve « je vois que tout roule. Et tu comptes nous inviter au mariage, au moins ? »

Laurence et moi haussons les épaules à l'unisson, en justifiant nos silences par une absence de justification.

« Et tu comptes les finir quand tes vacances à Chicago ? On a l'affaire Loki sur les épaules... » continue Clint.

_Chicago. On est à Chicago. Euh...pourquoi Chicago ?_

« Ah oui. Écoutez, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme pour le moment. Ce n'est qu'un psychopathe, et je m'occuperai de son cas personnellement quant au mal qu'il a fait à mes enfants... »

Ils sourient pendant un moment, et la conversation se poursuit sur des questions embarrassantes à propos de notre rencontre, et bien sûr de notre futur mariage. Ce n'est que deux heures après que nous sommes tranquilles, et dès lors que les Avengers ont franchi la porte, Loki redevient Loki et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Le baiser est long et langoureux, puis nous nous regardons. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Ah oui..

« Un mariage ? »

Loki hoche la tête sans me donner plus de détails.

« Loki ! Un mariage !? »

« **Oui, je sais. Ne t'occupe pas de ça, je vais tout arranger et planifier. Une fois mariés, nous quitterons ce pays pour nous installer à un endroit éloigné de ces créatures où nous serons tranquilles... **»

« Quoi ? Non ! Je suis américain, je reste ici et puis, merde quoi, je fais partie des Avengers... »

Me lançant un regard tranchant, Loki se lève et prend son manteau, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« **Bien. Alors tu vas devoir essayer de vivre sans moi... **»

Puis il sort brusquement, et mon poignet me brûle.

…

Pendant que Loki est parti je ne sais où, j'essaye de dormir, ce qui m'est pratiquement impossible. Mon cœur est comme déchiré, ce qui produit un effet de vide, de manque. Cet enfoiré me manque terriblement. Je remarque mon téléphone allumé sur la table de nuit. Je m'empresse de le saisir, et je remarque que tout mes contacts ont été supprimés...Il ne me reste plus que Loki.

_Allez, tu te souviens bien du numéro de Steve ? Bruce ? Tiens, pourquoi pas Fury ?_

_Non...,personne ._

_Putain de merde !_

J'appelle donc Loki, et il met bizarrement longtemps à répondre.

« **Oui, Tony ? **» me demande t-il.

« OU ES TU BORDEL ? »

Il me répond simplement de me calmer et qu'il sera là bientôt.

« Comment oses-tu supprimer mes contacts ? Ou même bousiller mes armures ? Ou encore dire qu'on va se marier, espèce de malade ! Tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre. Je me casse, adieu pauvre con ! »

Sur ce, je balance mon portable, qui s'écrase brutalement contre la porte, et me lève. Trop rapidement apparemment car ma tête est douloureuse. Je retente donc, et malgré le mal que j'ai à me tenir debout correctement, je parviens à m'habiller et à sortir dans le couloir. Personne ne me remarque, ils sont bien trop occupés. Je pique une béquille, ce qui me permet de ne pas me vautrer royalement devant tout le monde. J'arrive enfin dehors. Je ne suis jamais venu à Chicago, mais je pense pouvoir trouver un aéroport. Tandis que je tente maladroitement de me frayer un chemin afin de trouver un taxi, mon poignet me brûle horriblement, mais j'essaye de penser à autre chose, comme par exemple le bonheur que ca va être de retrouver ma ville et Jarvis, Happy, Pepper, Rhodey et les Avengers...Enfin, si je ne fais pas de crise cardiaque avant à cause de ce truc.

Bref, je trouve enfin un taxi et lui demande de m'emmener à l'aéroport le plus proche. Pendant le trajet, je tente d'oublier tout ça, mais c'est bien trop compliqué. Loki est gravé dans mon cerveau.

_Il faut que je m'ampute le poignet pour être tranquille ou quoi ?_

« Monsieur, on est arrivé ! Ca fera 20 dollars. »

_Euh...mince._

« Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi mais envoyez moi la facture à Stark Industries, New York. »

« Vous ? Vous êtes Tony Stark ? » sourit-il.

« Oui, c'est moi. J'ai...disons perdu mon portefeuille. »

« Allez, c'est pas grave, c'est cadeau ! »

Je lui sert la main avant de sortir du taxi. Et là...

_Bordel de m-. Je me demandais pourquoi ce fichu symbole ne me démangeait plus._

« **Tss-tss Tony ! **»

Loki est devant les portes de l'aéroport, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux me pénètrent, et, comme si mes gestes étaient à nouveau dictés, je cours vers lui pour m'embrasser.

« **Je t'ai manqué ? **» chuchote t-il sur mes lèvres.

_NON ! DIT NON !_

« Oui, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une autre crise cardiaque... »

Il sourit.

« **Bon. Rentrons à la maison. **»

…

Tous mes efforts étaient vain, car me revoilà à nouveau dans ce fichu appart, et je n'ai même pas vu le trajet car Loki nous a ramené magiquement. Bon, déjà, j'ai pas mal de libertés mais bon, il me semble qu'il est un peu en colère...

_Un peu ? Un peu ?_

_T'es malade ?_

Non, très en colère. Nous dînons et Loki ne dit aucun mot. Il a le nez plongé dans sa nourriture qu'il picore doucement. Je mange silencieusement également, que dire après tout ? Je ne vais pas m'excuser, si ?

« Loki... » commençai-je.

« **Tais toi et mange ! **» me coupe t-il, brutalement.

« Ok ! » soupirai-je, en mangeant rapidement mon assiette.

Après le repas très très silencieux, je vais dans la chambre m'asseoir au bureau pour pianoter sur mon ordinateur. Pas de WiFi. D'accord. Tous mes dossiers sur Iron Man, Stark Industries et mes projets en cours sont supprimés.

_Okay. Ne pète pas les plombs. Please, keep calm..._

« Putain, tu sais te servir d'un ordi ? »

Aucune réponse, mais juste des bruits de pas. Loki apparaît sur le pas de la porte, en colère.

« **Cesse de me parler comme à un vulgaire mortel ! **» crache t-il, en me regardant de haut.

« Oh vraiment. Veuillez accepter mes excuses vôtre Majesté ! Pouvez vous avoir la bonté de cœur, encore faut-il que vous en ayez un, de m'expliquer c'est quoi ce bordel ? Putain mec tu-, tu m'emprisonnes ici, tu me violes, tu me séquestres, tu me fous ce fichu symbole qui me fait dire et penser que des conneries, avoir des crises cardiaques et tu veux que je te considère comme quelqu'un ? NAN MAIS FRANCHEMENT ! C'est se foutre de ma gueule, là ! Pire même ! »

« **Calme toi Tony, **» soupire t-il, en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

_Ta gueule franchement. _

« Non ! Non bordel ! Je ne me calmerai pas, » et je me lève pour lui faire face et planter mon regard dans le sien. Là, je suis plus élevé que lui, ce qui me donne de l'assurance. « Tu vas fermer ta bouche de Drama Queen et me laisser passer mes nerfs sur toi. Je ne suis pas ta poupée, ta chose, ton mortel, ta propriété. Nous n'allons pas nous marier, nous ne baiserons plus ni ne nous embrasserons, compris ? Tu vas faire disparaître cette bombe à retardement de mon poignet et me laisser partir ! J'en ai franchement marre. Marre de toi, de ton égocentrisme et de la façon dont tu me traites ! Je ne suis pas un petit chien qu'on peut balader. Point final ! »

Après cela, il me regarde longuement. « **Tu as fini ? **»

Je hoche la tête, un peu suspicieux. Lorsque je lui donne mon accord, il éclate de rire et va même jusqu'à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Putain ! Et il se fout de ma gueule ! » grognai-je, en colère.

_Le-le...Je ne trouve même pas les mots._

« **Va t'allonger dans le lit, je vais te sauter. **»

« Quoi ? Non ! Je viens de parler dans le vide ou qu- »

Il me tire brutalement par le bras et je m'effondre sur le lit. L'instant qui suit, mes jambes sont en l'air, mon cul aussi d'ailleurs, et Loki se tient au dessus de moi. Je me débats, mais d'un geste il fait apparaître des menottes et mes mains sont emprisonnées.

« Détache moi ! »

« **Non. **»

« DETACHE MOI ! » hurlai-je.

Je me met à crier des ''Au secours », ''Pitié'' et autres appels à l'aide, mais bon, Loki me prend quand même. Jamais je ne pourrais m'échapper. Ce mec pète la santé, et il se fout de ma gueule. Et puis, il faut que je me morde la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Nos symboles brillent à l'unisson et je lâche un long et grave gémissement orgasmique.

« **Oh oui Tony, gémis ma douce petite chose, mon doux amour. **»

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et il fourre sa langue dans ma bouche. Nos salives se confondent, et je le sens buter contre ma prostate à chaque mouvements.

« Oh-oui-oui Loki ! »

Et il explose en moi, et sa semence coule entre mes jambes. Sa langue serpente sur ma peau, et j'éjacule sur sa poitrine.

« Espèce de connard ! » lâchai-je, en soupirant.

« **Moi aussi je t'aime. **» rigole t-il, en s'allongeant à côté de moi, et en faisant disparaître les menottes.

Là, il pose ma tête sur son torse, et je m'endors.

…

_A suivre. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : **

Bonjour, tout d'abord excusez moi pour le retard, fin de trimestre donc très occupée et encore quelque soucis personnels. Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir des lectrices se manifester et donner leurs avis :) Voici donc la suite, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Bisous à toutes, et bonne lecture, :

...

POV's Tony :

« **France ? **»

« Non. »

« **Allemagne ? **»

« Non. »

« **Peut-être en Angleterre ? **»

« Non. »

« **Tony, tu pourrais être coopératif, on se marie dans deux semaines. Les invitations sont envoyées, d'ailleurs tu n'as même pas voulu m'aider, tout est organisé et il nous reste juste à choisir le lieu de notre lune de miel et là où nous déménagerons ! **» marmonne Loki, en caleçon, allongé sur le ventre sur le lit défait.

Malgré mes protestations, nous allons nous marier.

_Putain, moi, Tony Stark me marier._

_J'hallucine là ! _

Je ne veux pas me marier. Pas avec lui. En faite, avec personne. Ca fait trop rangé. Ma vie a toujours été cool, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe sur moi ?

« Je m'en contre fous ! » lui répondis-je, sèchement.

Concentré sur mon ordi, essayant de me rappeler ce que mes dossiers contenaient, je ne me rends pas compte que Loki m'enlace par derrière, une de ses mains dans ma chemise, l'autre dans mon caleçon, cherchant ma bite.

« Loki, j'essaye de travailler... »

« **Moi aussi, **» souffle t-il, à mon oreille.

Sa main saisit ma queue et il commence à entreprendre des mouvements doux.

_Loki ? Doux ? WTF ?_

« Loki, je suis hyper concentré sur le boulot alors essaye de- »

Sa bouche se plaque violemment sur la mienne, m'interrompant, et nos symboles commencent à briller à l'unisson. Mes mouvements sont à nouveau comme dictés, et je pivote sur la chaise de bureau pour faire face à Loki. Je lui baisse son caleçon, et il s'assoit sur moi, une jambe de chaque côté de mon bassin.

« **Retire tout ça ! **» grogne t-il, tandis que sa queue, fièrement dressée, frotte contre mon ventre.

Mes yeux plongent dans les siens, et nous restons ainsi, à nous observer, les yeux perdus dans un voile d'excitation et d'extase.

« J'ai envie de toi, maintenant, à quatre pattes ! » dis-je, en désignant le lit du menton.

Rapidement, il se lève et se place à quatre pattes sur le lit. Je me poste derrière, écartant ses deux fesses fermes et commençant à le pénétrer d'un doigt.

Puis me vint une idée. Bon, c'est sûrement une idée foireuse mais bon,...

« Fais apparaître des menottes, je te veux soumis entièrement. »

Souriant, il fait apparaître comme convenu des menottes et se retrouve attaché, les poignets en avant et le cul en arrière. Une image qui restera, je le pense, à tout jamais gravée dans mon esprit.

« Bien, maintenant on va discuter un peu, désolé de te faire mariner mais comme ça tu verras c'est quoi d'être déçu. Je vais te demander d'annuler toutes ces conneries ! »

« **Quoi !? **»

« Le mariage et tout le tralala ! Je resterai avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, je suis obligée à cause des symboles mais...Pas de mariage ! »

« **C'est trop tard, tu sais ?! **»

« Il n'est jamais trop tard. »

« **Bon Tony tu m'agaces là ! Prends moi et tais toi ! **»

« Non. Sérieux Loki, est-ce que tu vois un peu la merde dans laquelle tu me fous là ? »

Les menottes disparaissent dans un juron Asgardien, et, Loki, exaspéré, me fait face. J'essaye de me concentrer sur son visage, car mes yeux ont tendance à divaguer sur son corps parfait.

« **N'aie pas peur. Nous serons ensemble, rien ne changera. Tu seras débarrassé de toutes ces choses exaspérantes, à commencer par tes stupides amis. **»

Je lève les yeux au ciel, ce qu'il ne manque pas d'observer. Il me prend les mains et les recouvre de baisers.

« **Tony, je t'aime. Je serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour te voir heureux,... **»

Je rigole malgré moi.

« Tu sais ce qui me rendrait heureux ? Être chez moi, travailler, bosser sur mes armures,... »

« **Si je t'accordais tout ça plus jamais tu ne m'aimerais. Nous serions séparés... **»

_C'est l'heure de balancer tes idées là. Le mec semble coopératif._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas t'installer à New York ou à Malibu avec moi ? On serait ensemble, et je **là **je serai heureux. Bon, de temps en temps il faudra que tu prennes l'apparence de Laurence mais...Je serais heureux, donc toi aussi. »

Ses yeux plongent dans les miens, et il semble réfléchir.

« **D'accord. **»

_Euh ? Sérieux ? Si facilement ! Il doit être crevé._

« **...mais... **»

_Il y a un ''mais''._

« **...On se marie. **»

_Enfoiré. Tu m'as bien baisé._

Bon. Réfléchissons. J'ai le choix entre rester ici à vie ou retourner chez moi mais je serais marié à Loki, l'ennemi numéro un des Avengers, est donc le mien également. Bon, en même temps je n'ai pas _vraiment_ le choix.

« D'accord, on va se marier. Maintenant, à quatre pattes, c'est à mon tour de te baiser. »

_Et pis de toute façon je vais en avoir du boulot avec tout le mal qu'il a fait à mes enfants. _

…

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Le déménagement version magie est foutrement incroyable. Loki a juste téléporté toutes ses affaires ici. L'était de mes armures est...déplorable. J'ai beau engueuler Loki, il ne s'excuse pas et n'en a rien à faire. Les Avengers sont venus nous voir. Loki a insisté pour les inviter à dîner. Bien sûr, il a encore joué son rôle de Laurence à merveille. Sans être au courant, j'ai appris que nous allions nous marier à Miami et que le nombre d'invités s'élève à 800. Des gens que je ne connais même pas et que Loki a ''ensorcelé'' pour qu'ils disent être de sa famille.

Loki s'est vraiment crée une identité Laurence Campbell, 25 ans et demi, mannequin lingerie, Australienne, issue d'une famille riche(malheureusement parents et grands-parents sont décédés.). Entre elle et moi, ça a littéralement été le coup de foudre, alors que je profitais un peu de l'air libre des rues de Chicago.

Je me réveille un matin, la tête remplie de ces pensées. Et si tout ça...avait été écrit ? C'est vrai quoi, j'aurais pu le deviner ? Lors de la bataille de New York, ses gestes, ses regards, ses mots...C'était un peu comme un jeu pervers et sexuel indirect et masqué.

_Et toi, génie, tu n'as rien vu venir._

_Pff !_

Loki est couché à côté de moi, endormi. Je m'éclipse pendant qu'il dort pour descendre à l'atelier. Nous habitons dans la villa de Malibu, et en une semaine j'ai pu reconstruire un peu plus de la moitié de mes armures, chose que Loki n'a bien sûr pas apprécié. Mais...je m'en fous.

« JARVIS, un peu de musique, AC/DC de préférence. »

Le titre Stiff Uper Lip du groupe AC/DC emplit l'habitacle et je m'attelle à la reconstruction de Mark-42. Elle est en pièce, et ça me fait tellement mal de la voir ainsi.

« Monsieur, permettez moi de vous informer que votre fiancé approche. » m'annonce JARVIS.

_Merci de la précision._

« Va falloir que je trouve un moyen de bloquer l'accès ici. »

« **Mute. Bonjour mon chéri, plus que cinq jours. **» chantonne Loki, habillé légèrement en se dirigeant vers moi.

« Ne coupe pas ma musique. » m'écriai-je.

Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon corps, et m'enlacent par derrière.

« Je travaille. »

« **Je sais, **» souffle t-il, en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de mes épaules, « **et je trouve ça sexy. **»

Je me stoppe en sentant la bosse dans mon bas dos.

« Tu penses qu'à ça, » grognai-je, en lui faisant face à présent.

Un grand sourire étire ses lèvres, et ses cheveux sont une masse noire bouclée.

« **Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Ce n'est pas moi, lorsqu'on a emménagé, qui ai voulu à tout prix faire des choses sur la table de la cuisine... **»

« Tais toi ! » souriais-je, en enserrant sa taille, et en me penchant pour l'embrasser.

Nos lèvres se caressent langoureusement, et je me sens terriblement bien. Magnifiquement bien. Je dirais même...Amoureux.

_Euh...quoi ?_

_Je suis vraiment crevé là !_

Moi, Tony Stark n'ai jamais vraiment aimé quelqu'un. Pepper a bien été celle qui a réussi à faire battre mon cœur mais nous n'étions pas fait pour aller ensemble, je m'en suis rendu compte rapidement. Nous n'étions jamais d'accord, elle refusait que je sois l'homme à l'armure et la vie que je menais ne lui plaisait pas. Je ne m'étais jamais réellement posé la question mais...Il y a vraiment des choses qui me plaisent en Loki, et c'est dans des instants où nous sommes enlacés, liés ainsi que je m'en rends compte.

Loki me vénère, certes comme sa chose ou sa poupée, mais il m'aime pour ma valeur, ma qualité, et as parce que je suis censé être parfait. Non, enfin, pour lui je le suis mais il sait à quoi s'en tenir. Il voit qui je suis derrière le masque d'Iron Man et du Tony Stark médiatisé.

Loki est, même si ça peut paraître faux, à l'écoute. Oui, il m'écoute. Lorsque je pense, que je suis silencieusement plongé dans mes pensées il m'interroge sur leurs contenus. Il me rassure, me crie dessus parfois. C'est un peu comme un rôle maternel, ou paternel selon les cas et je me rends compte que j'aime qu'on s'y intéresse. Loki ferait d'ailleurs une très bonne maman*.

Loki est puissant et attentif. Puissant par son statut de dieu, certes, mais aussi parce qu'il sait gérer son statut. Il a certes eu des excès à Stuttgart par exemple, mais il sait s'y tenir. Par exemple, il n'a toujours pas attaqué les Avengers, même si je ne doute pas que ça le démange. Attentif parce que, étant sa propriété, il voit lorsqu'il pousse le bouchon trop loin. Et c'est ce qui fait que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, sinon, si je n'avais pas pressé le signal d'alarme, nous serions encore à Chicago.

Loki est beau, ça, je pense qu'on a pas besoin d'argumenter là dessus. Il a un corps fin et élancé, parfait, un visage à la peau de porcelaine et chaque détails de son physique est parfait.

Enfin, et même si ça m'énerve au plus haut point, Loki me protège. Comme sa femme on dirait. Par exemple, les armures qu'il a détruit. Ce sont des cercueils vivants et si il les a détruits et qu'il a voulu m'éloigner de cette société dangereuse dans laquelle je vis...C'est parce qu'il est amoureux de moi. Ca peut tendre vers l'obsession certes, mais c'est ce qui me plaît bien. Le fait qu'il veuille me garder sous protection constante...Ca me permet d'avoir un peu de ''repos'', et il sait bien sûr qu'il ne pourra pas éternellement me repousser de ce chemin.

« **Tony, à quoi tu penses ? Ca a l'air de t'inspirer. **»

Je souris, et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Ils sont magnifiques ses yeux là, je pourrais les regarder à l'infini. Je m'approche à nouveau, et , sur ses lèvres, je murmure :

« Je pense à toi. »

…

_A suivre. _

*Je tiens à préciser que Tony ignore le fait que Loki a des enfants(chose que peut-être, il découvrira dans la suite, et non, il ne s'agit pas d'un spoiler, parce que j'ai dit peut-être.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : **

_Merci pour les reviews._

_Voici le jour tant attendu, j'espère que vous apprécierez._

_Bonne lecture, _

_vôtre dévouée Angie._

…

POV's Tony :

_Bam !_

Nos corps s'échouent, en sueurs, sur le lit. Enfin, ce qu'il reste du lit. Il est en morceaux, bancal, et la tête du lit est défoncée. Bon, ok, Loki m'a méchamment pris sur le lit et vice-versa donc bon, normal. Ou pas, ça dépend de ce qu'on peut définir de la normalité. Nous nous marions dans deux jours, et Loki et moi sommes littéralement collés. Et encore...le mot est faible.

Loki se relève sur un coude, les cheveux en bataille et m'embrasse. Je le fais basculer au dessus de moi.

« **J'ai hâte mon amour. **» sourit-il.

Je me relève, de sorte que nos torses soient intimement collés, et l'embrasse à mon tour. « Moi aussi. Si on dormait un peu ? Demain va être chargé, et le lendemain aussi. »

« **La lune de Miel également, tu sais. **» dit-il, en se mordant la lèvre. Ses doigts font le tour de mon réacteur Ark, titillant les parois.

« Je ne sais toujours pas où l'on va. »

« **Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sera parfait. Peu importe où nous irons, tant que tu y es, ce sera parfait. **»

Je souris, emballé par cette réponse. Nos lèvres se touchent à nouveau, et nous nous allongeons doucement ensemble, faisant grincer les restes de lit, et il dépose sa tête sur mon torse. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide au réveil.

_4h45 du mat !_

La nuit va être courte,...

…

Le lendemain passe vite, entre organisation, rassemblement, bref, tout un tas de choses dont on ne veux plus entendre parler. Je ne vois pas Loki -enfin Laurence- de la journée, et le symbole me brûle incroyablement. Je crois même qu'il ne m'avait jamais autant gêné. Le soir, Loki se faufile dans mon lit, à Miami, et nous dormons peu de la nuit, satisfaisait l'absence durement endurée.

Lorsque je me réveille très tôt, enfin, beaucoup trop tôt pour moi, je me sens bizarre. Je vais me marier, ce n'est pas rien. Je prends une douche d'une heure et demie, comme pour évacuer une pression invisible, et Bruce m'appelle derrière la porte.

« Tony, tu te maries dans 2h... »

_Non, sans blague. J'avais oublié. _

« Je sais, laisse moi. »

« En temps que garçon d'honneur, je me vois dans l'obligation d'insister. Tu ne vas tout de même pas arriver en retard à ton mariage, et faire attendre Laurence ? »

Soupirant, je coupe l'eau et me sèche rapidement avant de sortir en caleçon de la salle de bain.

« Bien, allons-y. »

Bruce est en smoking, et tâtonne sa poche pour en sortir les alliances. Ce sont les mêmes -un vœu de Loki, enfin, Laurence- seuls les prénoms gravés dessus diffèrent. Sur mon lit, un smoking élégant est étendu, protégé par une petite housse transparente.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais être destiné à une seule femme. Une seule paire de seins, fini les petites fêtes en quête de quelqu'un pour la nuit...Franchement, qui aurait pu penser que j'allais en arriver là. C'est...C'est trop bizarre. »

_De toute façon c'est ça ou être enfermé, et puis...je ressens beaucoup de chose pour lui en ce moment. Donc bon. _

« Ne pense même pas à ça ! » me prévient Bruce, le regard sévère et lançant des éclairs.

« A quoi ? » lui demandai-je, les mains en l'air, sur la défensive.

« A ne pas aller te marier. Cette femme est amoureuse de toi, et je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux alors- »

« Hé, calme toi ! J'ai pas l'attention de la quitter. Je l'aime, t'inquiète pas. Je crois que c'est bien la première fois, en effet, que je me sens si heureux. C'est juste que...Disons que je me sens...Moins Stark. »

Il rigole, apparemment plus détendu.

_Bon, la journée promet d'être riche en rebondissements._

…

Le mariage doit commencer à midi. Il est 11h45 précisément. Les invités, dont j'ignore les noms de la plupart d'entre eux, boivent, mangent, s'installent, discutent. C'est une ambiance assez sympathique et je ne sais même pas où me caser. Sans Loki, je suis perdu. Mon symbole me pique, mais moins intensément, ce qui veut dire qu'il, enfin elle, n'est pas loin. Je ne tiens plus en place à cette idée. Bientôt, j'aurais cette alliance au doigt. Elle va signifier tellement de chose, que j'en ai du mal à me calmer. Bon sang.

« Tony ! » me héla quelqu'un.

_Oh non, tout mais pas __**ça**_.

Natasha, habillée d'une robe rouge qui lui va bien au corps, s'approche, une coupe de champagne en main. Elle est maquillée et bien habillée, ce qui change des habitudes de super-héros dans laquelle on la voit. D'ailleurs, voir Steve en smoking va sûrement être une grande première. Enfin, si il décide de venir. Elle me tend un verre et remarque très vite les légers tremblements qui secouent mon corps.

« Nerveux ? » demande t-elle.

Je souris.

« J'ai horreur quand vous raison. »

Elle sourit à son tour.

« Je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas le meilleure moment pour dire ça mais...J'ai fait des recherches sur votre future femme. »

_Putain, elle doit s'ennuyer à mourir chez elle._

« Ah bon ? Chouette, sympa de votre part, mais désolé, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Si vous vouliez me dégoûtez, c'est trop tard- »

« Non. Pas du tout. Au contraire. Je n'avais jamais vu un dossier aussi propre. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent malgré moi. Serais-je en train de rêver ou La Veuve vient de faire un compliment à Loki, enfin, Laurence ?

« Vous semblez surpris ? » continue t-elle, le regard suspicieux.

_Et merde. La boulette._

« Pas du tout, je...réfléchissais. Je. J'y vais. » _Pathétique. Le mariage te ramollit vraiment, ça fait peur._

Je m'éloigne le plus rapidement possible de cette Veuve causeuse de problème, jusqu'à ce finalement, quinze minutes plus tard on nous intime de nous préparer. Je suis plus nerveux que jamais. Le adre est superbe. Nous sommes en bord de mer, les décorations sont somptueuses et j'ose à peine imaginer leur prix. Loki sera bientôt près de moi, tandis que mon poignet est insoutenable. J'ai vraiment du mal à ne pas me le gratter devant tout le monde. Derrière moi, Bruce me rassure et me calme, mais je n'arrive pas à tenir en place. Le pasteur me regarde étrangement tandis qu'il prépare tous ces papiers et bidules nécessaires. Debout devant une foule d'invité assis sur ces bancs en bois d'extérieurs, je remarque Steve et Thor.

_Thor. Thor. Oh putain ! Thor. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Loki ne m'avait pas dit qu'il-. Merde. Bon, calmons nous._

Je détourne mon regard de l'individu et, soudain, la musique commence. Tout le monde se lève et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis pressé mais je ne veux pas en même temps. Puis finalement, tout vient tous seul. Elle -Il- arrive.

Laurence porte une robe à corset façon sirène avec des perles brodées sur le bustier, et des froufrous complètement la robe vers le bas. Elle porte deux escarpins blancs vernis avec accroches qui lui vont merveilleusement bien. Son maquillage est léger et ses cheveux tombent en cascade bouclée dans son dos. Des personnes que je ne connais pas la suivent. Sans que je m'en rende compte, ma bouche est légèrement entrouverte. Elle me fait un clin d'œil, et dans cette paire d'yeux verts dévoreurs, je reconnais très bien Loki. Je lui souris, et je m'impatiente jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne me rejoigne finalement. Je soupire, et elle rit doucement en entendant cela. Elle se penche et me chuchote :

« **Patience ma petite chose, patience. **»

Mon symbole se calme, et on croirait même qu'il a disparut. Mais bon, on peut toujours rêver. Les minutes qui s'écoulent ensuite ne sont que blablas incessant d'un vieillard qui a sans doute remarqué que je m'en contre fichais. Laurence et moi nous regardons pendant tout ce temps. C'était comme une conversation silencieuse, on se taisait mais on savait très bien que l'autre nous parlais. Alors on écoutait, du moins, on se regardait attentivement pour lui montrer qu'on est bien là.

Puis viens ce moment. Le moment le plus flippant, sans doute, de la journée.

« M. Anthony Stark désirez vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Laurence Emilie Campbell, ici présente. »

« Je le veux, » mes mots ont jaillis tout seul de ma bouche, et je ne faisais même plus attention à ce qui m'entourait. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle -enfin il-, devant moi, superbe, plus que jamais d'ailleurs.

Elle a sourit doucement et je me suis sentit idiot de sourire ainsi. Je lui ai attrapé les mains, tandis que nos bagues s'enroulaient autour de nos doigts. Ca ne pesait pas si lourd que ça. A son tour, le ''je le veux'' significatif fut prononcé et, lorsque le ''vous pouvez embrasser la mariée'' fut prononcé à son tour, je me suis retrouvé dans un autre monde.

Des applaudissements et des cris retentissaient, mais je n'arrivais même pas à bien les distinguer. Car j'étais à présent plus que jamais lié à la personne qui était sans doute destiné à être avec moi pour toujours. Nos symboles se mirent à scintiller et à briller en même temps, et je vis que Loki fit un effort incroyable pour les dissimuler, mais la chaleur qu'ils émanaient ne pouvait pas être obstruée. C'était parfait. Parfaitement parfait. Nos lèvres en contact chaudes étaient comme collées à jamais, ne pouvant plus jamais se séparer. J'avais l'impression que si notre contact se stoppait, j'allais être perdu et peut être même que j'en souffrirais.

Ce fut finalement Loki qui rompit le baiser, et il adressa des gestes de salutations aux invités qui venaient pour nous féliciter. Nous restâmes longuement ainsi à écouter leurs félicitations, puis vint le moment de la fête. Nous dansâmes, Loki me murmurant tous ce qu'il allait me faire ce soir, puis nous enchaînions les coupes de champagne. Ce fut Loki qui fut le premier bourré, et je me demandais si je n'aurais pas du le calmer, parce que si il ne parvenait pas à maintenir sa magie tout le monde verrait sa vraie forme. Et là, il y avait le SHIELD, et tout particulièrement Thor. Donc voilà.

Les traditions se poursuivirent, mais moi et Loki avions surtout envie d'être seuls. Ce fut donc pendant que tout le monde avait le nez dans la nourriture ou dans du champagne que Loki me tira par le bras pour m'entraîner dans les toilettes. Là, il nous enferma dans un des WC et retira brusquement mon pantalon. Encore sous l'apparence de Laurence, il me touchait et m'embrassait.

« Je ne te veux pas sous cette forme. »

Il soupira théâtralement, avant de reprendre sa forme de Loki. Seulement, un Loki nu. Oui, ça devait déjà lui demander assez d'efforts pour reprendre cette forme tout en conservant l'autre intact, alors faire en plus apparaître des vêtements si c'était pour les retirer...c'était inutile.

Je souris avant de la plaquer contre le mur, et c'est lorsque je commençais à insérer plusieurs doigts en lui pour le préparer que quelqu'un toqua.

« Désolé de déranger vos activités qui pourraient certainement attendre mais...est-ce que vous pourriez venir pour couper le gâteau ? » demanda Bruce, timidement.

_Putain. Fais chier._

Nous grognâmes à l'unisson, mais...

« Tony...avec qui es-tu à l'intérieur ? » demanda la voix forte de Thor, derrière Bruce.

_Oula, Point Break se doute de quelque chose._

« Avec ma femme, idiot. »

« Non, tu es avec Loki. Sortez d'ici. »

Loki et moi nous regardâmes pendant un long moment, ne sachant que faire. Loki siffla entre ses dents avant de déclarer qu'il aurait du se méfier.

_Et merde._

Loki semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il me prit, que dis prit, il me vola ma veste de costume et sortit de l'habitacle, suivit par moi-même. Nous fîmes face à Thor et Bruce. L'un semblait énervé, l'autre ne savait pas où se placer, bousculé entre la colère de voir Loki, l'autre un peu gêné d'imaginer ce que nous faisions ensemble là dedans.

« **Thor, ce sont mes affaires. Je suis amoureux de Tony, et c'est réciproque alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas nous laisser tranquille ? **»

Les deux frères commencèrent à se crier dessus tandis que moi, j'expliquais à Bruce que Loki ne me voulait pas de mal. A un moment, Thor attrapa violemment mon poignet pour observer le symbole, identique à celui de Loki.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Bruce, en remettant ses lunettes pour observer.

« C'est de l'Asgardien. Ca signifie ''Appartient à...''suivit du nom. Le petit ''L'' barré sous le symbole veut dire Loki. Et vice versa pour mon frère. »

_J'avais jamais remarqué._

Thor me regarda avec des yeux remplit de haine.

« Comment as-tu pu accepter ? »

_C'est une très bonne question._

« En faite- »

« **Lorsque nous faisions l'amour. J'en ai ''profité'' des ''oui'' incessant qu'il poussait pour...nous lier.** »

_Je viens d'apprendre un truc._

Mon regard croisa celui de Loki...et, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais...Là je me suis mit à le détester.

« Loki, espèce de- »

« **C'était la seule façon pour que tu puisses rester avec moi. Je-je t'aime tellement mon amour. **» murmura t-il, en s'approchant doucement de moi.

Il m'attrapa par la taille et ses yeux semblaient remplit de larmes. Je ne voulais pas le voir triste. Et voilà que le symbole me brûlaient à nouveau.

« Désolé. » lui dis-je, « Je t'aime aussi. »

Thor et Bruce nous regardèrent étrangement, et ils décidèrent ensuite de garder ça pour eux. Bruce ne voulait pas être mêlé à cela alors il fit comme si il n'avait jamais rien vu et entendu, et Thor ne voulait pas que son frère ait encore des problèmes.

Ils nous laissèrent un peu seuls, et nous discutâmes longuement de cela. Loki reprit sa forme de Laurence et nous allâmes affronter les invités, tout en sachant qu'à présent, nous n'étions pas loin d'être démasqué.

_**Et ça, c'était plus intense que la peur **_

_**que j'avais ressenti lorsque tout cela a commencé.**_

…

_A suivre. _

…

Un avis ?:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : **

Tout d'abord, excusez moi pour le retard sur cette fiction. Je suis actuellement en période ''légère'' d'examen qui se finira demain donc bon. Je remercie les personnes ayant laissées des reviews, ou celles qui suivent sans se manifester, peu importe le temps que vous appréciez ce que vous lisez c'est le plus important. Je suis heureuse de voir que le mariage vous a plu...maintenant, Loki et Tony doivent affronter la vie de couple et le fait que Thor et Bruce soient au courant de leur relation ''peu conventionnel''.

Je vous laisse lire la suite, et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis

(je ne mords pas :) )

Bisous et bonne lecture,

Angie.

…

POV's Tony :

« C'est vraiment horrible, » déclarai-je, en m'arrêtant à nouveau.

Loki était allongé sur le dos sous moi, les jambes écartées de chaque côté de mon bassin. Il soupira lourdement en levant les yeux au ciel.

« **Ils ont dit qu'ils ne diraient rien, alors cesse de t'inquiéter et continue de m'en- **»

« NON. Je-je ne peux pas. »

Je me levais avant de m'éloigner, la bite battante dans les airs.

« **Tony reviens tout de suite ici ou je te viole contre le mur, **» s'énerva le dieu de la malice en se relevant sur ses coudes.

« NON BORDEL ! TON FRERE ET BRUCE SONT AU COURANT, MERDE ! »

Sur ce, je m'assis sur une chaise de bureau et me mit...à bouder.

_Et il pense qu'à baiser, lui !_

Je savais enfin où nous étions. A Brighton. Pourquoi ? Loki m'avait juste dit qu'il trouvait cette ville jolie et reposante, et qu'elle était assez éloignée de mes stupides amis. Nous nous étions téléportés ici, et Loki n'avait rien dit, il m'avait simplement entraîné au lit. Nous logions dans une maison de vacances immense, en bord de mer et qui avait sans doute été achetée avec mon argent. Cadeau de mariage je suppose.

Loki vint m'enlacer par derrière, « **Allons, mon amour, **». Je saisis ses mains et les recouvrais de doux baiser. La bouche de Loki voyageait dans mon cou et nos symboles se mirent à briller à l'unisson.

« **Tony, j'ai envie de toi...Laisse moi te faire oublier tes stupides amis. Je vais commencer par... **» Loki fit glisser sa main sur le torse nu et mouillé de sueur de son amant...

« Ils vont en parler aux autres, j'en suis sûr. »

« **...te sucer doucement, pour que tu ne penses à rien d'autre qu'à ma bouche enroulée autour de ce délicieux membre qui n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'à moi..., puis... **»

« Fury va déchaîner le SHIELD contre moi et contre tout ce qui m'appartient. Je suis foutu... »

« **...je continuerai par faire glisser ma bouche jusqu'à ton cul... **»

« Bon sang ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose sinon Thor va même déchaîner Le Pays Des Merveilles contre moi, »

« **...et je te lécherai jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te baiser durement... **»

« Mon dieu, je suis vraiment foutu ! » m'énervai-je, en tapant du poing sur le bureau.

Loki me pinça et fit pivoter la chaise rapidement, afin que je lui fasse face. Mon dieu n'avait pas l'air content de mon attitude. Il me lança un regard rempli de reproches qui n'était pas bon. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance mais j'étais tellement occupé par le fait que des agents du SHIELD puisse venir chez moi et détruire tout ce qui fait de moi Tony Stark. J'ai déjà passé assez de temps enfermé loin de mes enfants, alors si en plus je dois les laisser mourir sans bouger...Non.

_Et puis merde quoi, pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul à m'inquiéter ! _

« Désolé de m'inquiéter parce que tout le monde va savoir que je baise et que je me suis marié avec l'ennemi. » crachai-je, en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, tout en s'asseyant à califourchon sur moi, frottant son bassin à ma queue toujours en érection.

« **Allez, fais moi plaisir et enfonce cette belle bite en moi. **» ronronna t-il, en caressant mes épaules avec ses mains délicates.

Je lui lançai un regard plein de reproches et voulais lui dire quelque chose lorsque je sentis ses doigts s'enrouler autour de ma bite, la branlant doucement.

_Oh non, il ne m'aura pas si facilement !_

« Oh-Lo-Hmm-STOP ! »

Je le saisis fermement par les épaules. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien dire, et que tout ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec du sexe. Non, non et non !

_NON ! Franchement là ça ne va pas ! _

Je le repoussai et sortis de la chambre sans un mot. Apparemment il ne tenta pas de me suivre, et je passais la nuit sur le canapé.

…

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveillai Loki était allongé contre moi, nu et endormi. Je remarquais que ses joues étaient mouillées. Il avait pleuré..._Comment est-ce que j'ai pu... ?_

Je le regardais un moment, et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je caressai ses cheveux et je me rendis compte que j'adorais ce toucher lisse et léger. Il est tellement beau...

« Je t'aime tu sais, » lui chuchotai-je, à l'oreille.

Il bougea légèrement, resserrant ses bras autour de moi avant d'ouvrir les yeux doucement. Ils étaient gonflés et rougis par les larmes.

« **Tony... **» commença t-il, en se relevant sur un coude.

Je voyais que les larmes recommencèrent à lui monter aux yeux.

« Je suis désolé, » le coupai-je, en l'embrassant doucement pour le faire taire.

Il sourit et me rendit mon baiser. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, avant de nous regarder dans les yeux.

« Plus jamais je ne te ferai pleurer, et ce, peu importe les épreuves que nous traverserons, »

Et nous voilà repartis, enlacés sur le fauteuil.

_Réconciliation sur l'oreiller...Ca me va._

_Mais le problème demeure toujours..._

_Bordel de bordel de merde !_

…

L'après midi, nous décidons de sortir un peu, Loki sous sa forme Laurence bien évidemment. Des personnes dans les rues me reconnaissent et veulent à tout prix me prendre en photo avec ma femme. Nous décidons pour un moment d'oublier cette histoire, même si il est très difficile de me la faire oublier...Comment le pourrais-je ? Mon sort y est lié ! Complètement lié !

Nous faisons du shopping. Loki, enfin Laurence, s'achète de nombreux vêtements qu'elle ne portera certainement jamais et moi je décide de me faire plaisir aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demandai-je à Loki/Laurence en regardant mon reflet habillé d'un costume gris en tweed qui me semblait sympa.

Il se leva avant de m'enserrer par derrière, et je sens sa poitrine s'écraser dans mon dos. Sa bouche glisse à mon oreille et il chuchote : « **Je te préfère tout nu, tu sais, **»

_Sans blague. Sauf que tout nu, ce n'est pas une réponse. _

Je fais signe à la vendeuse que je vais acheter ce costume. Elle vient donc m'aider à retirer la veste, semblant nerveuse de se retrouver face à Tony Stark. C'est vrai que je fais de l'effet tout de même.

« Excusez moi, » dit-elle, lorsque fait tomber l'ensemble par terre, les mains tremblantes. Elle est toute rouge et paniquée.

Je m'accroupis afin de l'aider et elle s'enfuit à la caisse avec les vêtements que nous avons achétés.

« Au revoir, à bientôt. » sourit-elle.

Loki ne dit rien, et je devine que l'orage arrive bientôt. Bien sûr, il ne lui dit pas au revoir, et marmonne même un « _**c'est ça, à bientôt. **_» qui me fait rigoler intérieurement.

Lorsque nous marchons dans la rue, il m'attrape par le bras et me pince.

« **Surtout fais comme ci je n'étais pas là **» marmonna t-il, en se cramponnant à mon bras, ses escarpins faisant un bruit monstre et me rendant encore plus petit que je ne l'étais déjà.

A ce moment je m'arrêtai. En faite, s'engueuler dans la rue ne résoudrait rien mais...

_Il m'énerve un peu là. _

« Ah bon ? Parce que tu as fais attention à moi lorsque tu as avoué tout à Thor et à Bruce ? Ou bien, est-ce que tu as pensé à moi lorsque tu m'as gravé cette maudite chose sur le poignet ! »

Loki cligna des yeux tout en se détachant de moi. Il ne dit rien. Ses yeux étaient fuyants.

_Touché._

Nous nous regardâmes ainsi pendant un moment.

« **Je suis un idiot, **» commença t-il.

_J'aurais aimé le contredire...mais il avait raison. C'était un bel idiot, oui !_

Avant que je puisse dire autre chose, Loki reprit :

« **Je-je...Je suis désolé Tony, tu as raison. Jamais je n'y avais pensé, et je ne veux pas que tu puisses en souffrir. Je...Je suis désolé. **»

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, et il s'éloignait à reculons. A vrai dire, j'ignorais totalement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Lorsque, soudainement, une lueur verte illumina Loki...et il disparut.

…

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je restais immobile dans la rue pendant des heures. Je...merde, j'étais perdu. Mon symbole ne me piquait même pas...Et lorsque je l'examinais, je voyais que le ''L'' barré commençait à disparaître.

« NON ! NON ! NE FAIS PAS CA S'IL TE PLAÎT ! » me mis-je à crier.

Des gens me prendraient sûrement pour un fou, mais je n'en avais rien à faire...

_**Loki était parti...**_

_**Et la peur intense que j'avais ressenti lorsque tous ça avait commencé revint...**_

_**Mais elle se transforma en quelque chose d'horriblement mauvais et qui me blessait.**_

_**La perte d'un être aimé,...**_

…

_A suivre._

Note de l'auteur : Et là je m'excuse pour le chapitre affreusement court, le prochain viendra vite et sera plus long. Bisous et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis:p


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : **

Merci pour les reviews et voici la suite.

Comme une de mes lectrices qui se reconnaîtra me l'a demandé(même si j'ai un peu du mal à croire que je vais noter cela mais bon ^^') : AVERTISSEMENT POUR FICTION ADDICTIVE !

(Ca y est, le message est passé miss:D )

_Bonne lecture,_

_Angie._

...

POV's Tony :

Okay.

Okay.

OKAY BORDEL !

Les choses ne s'étaient jamais passées aussi mal ! Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer bordel ? Loki...Loki vient de me quitter là, non ? J'arrive à peine à y croire en faite. Pendant tout ce temps il m'a tellement désiré, et m'a même gardé bien au chaud chez lui...pour quoi finalement...ME QUITTER ?

_Non, ce n'est pas possible._

_Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai plus de sensation dans le poignet ? _

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je restais simplement ici, attendant je ne sais pas...peut être qu'il revienne et qu'il s'excuse. Mais...c'était plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser non ? Je lui avais dit toutes les choses que je n'aurais pas dû ! Comment avais-je pu seulement prononcer ces mots ?

_Tu lui a dit que tu l'aimes et ensuite tu lui balances tous ça à la gueule._

_Sympa le mari._

_Sympa la lune de miel surtout !_

La question était la suivante : Loki allait-il revenir ? Et si il revenait, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ? Il ne serait certainement pas très content. Les choses allaient certainement beaucoup changer, maintenant.

Je n'avais même pas la force de bouger, et la nuit tombée je me trouvais toujours au même endroit, perdu dans mes réflexions. Loki ne reviendrait sûrement plus jamais...et tous ça, à cause de moi.

_Mais c'était ce que tu voulais non ? Et puis, il a abusé de toi à plusieurs reprises..._

_Souvent toi ce petit symbole de merde qui t'empêchait de vivre normalement, tu en es débarrassé maintenant..._

Oui, mais une fois qu'on a Loki dans la peau il ne disparaît plus. Je ne me sentais pas bien, ma poitrine était serrée et j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Mes larmes tombèrent enfin, et je commençais à gémir comme un enfant, en trébuchant. Je ne savais même pas où aller, perdu. Loki était un peu comme la force qui me maintenant debout, et maintenant, je n'ai même plus la force d'avancer. Bordel de merde, voilà que je me mets à chialer maintenant.

_Fais quelque chose. Bouge toi. Essaye de l'appeler. Je sais pas..._

_mais..._

« Loki... » marmonnai-je doucement.

_...Ne reste pas là. _

…

Quelques jours s'écoulent, puis une semaine. Je ne fais rien d'autre que boire, encore et encore. Me revoilà devenu alcoolique, et dire que ça m'était passé tout ça. Je ne dors pas pendant plusieurs jours, et je ne suis vraiment pas beau à voir. Finalement, c'est après une semaine et demi que quelqu'un toque. Je suis déjà déçu car je sais que ce n'est pas Loki, car, lui n'aurait pas prit la peine de toquer. Après tout, c'est son cadeau de mariage...

_Tu parles d'un mariage..._

Et pourtant je l'aime. Je veux qu'il revienne et je veux m'excuser. Quelqu'un toque donc, mais je ne réponds pas. Ce doit être les voisins qui viennent nous saluer, mais bon, lorsqu'ils verront que je me retrouve seul...ce ne sera pas marrant.

_TOC TOC TOC ! _

Les coups sur la porte se font plus brutaux, et je décide d'aller ouvrir.

_Oh bordel. _

Thor, le visage froid se tient debout et me surplombe du haut de ses deux mètres. Il est accompagné de Bruce, et derrière eux, enfin, derrière Thor surtout, Loki est caché. Il fixe le sol, habillé avec des vêtements Midgardiens. Il ne semblait pas très en forme. Que s'était-il passé pour lui depuis que nous nous étions quittés ?

« Mon ami, nous devons parler. » commença Thor, en rentrant dans la maison.

Il fut suivit de Bruce et de Loki, qui me regarda furtivement . Je ne pouvais pas lâcher mon regard de son visage, tellement il m'avait manqué. C'est lorsque Loki passa près de moi que je le retint par la bras. Le dieu se stoppa et leva ses yeux verts vers moi. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Loki, je suis...Je suis désolée. » commençai-je.

Mais il me tira brusquement vers lui, m'enlaçant la taille pour me garder collé contre lui, et m'embrassa à pleine bouche.

_Ca c'est mon Loki._

Nos lèvres se touchèrent intimement et nous nous embrassâmes chastement pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne se racle la gorge. Thor, vu le bruit sourd émit.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, j'ai bien peur que ça ne puisse pas attendre. » dit-il, en entrant dans le salon.

Nous nous assîmes sur les fauteuils en cuir, Loki me tenant par la main. Nous n'avions pas encore échangé de mots, mais je comptais bien y remédier une fois que Bruce et Thor seraient partis. Thor regarda Loki, et après que celui ci eut hoché la tête doucement, il commença à parler.

« Je suis au courant des événements qui se sont déroulés il y a une semaine. Loki est revenu sur Asgard et a voulu mettre fin à ses jours suite à cela...Mes parents en ont été informés, et ont décidé que vous deviez vous marier en toute l'égalité sur Asgard, et remettre au jour votre union avec le symbole d'appartenance. »

Thor se tut un moment, n'attendant pas forcément de réponse, et reprit, tandis que la main de Loki se serrait fortement autour de la mienne :

« Pour cela, il va falloir que tu quittes Midgard et que tu vives au minimum une année entière sur Asgard. C'est une sanction pour avoir blessé un dieu, et qui plus est, un dieu fils du Roi et de la Reine d'Asgard. Je suis désolé mon ami, mais tu vas devoir te soumettre au ordre du Père de Tout et de la Mère de Tout pendant une année Asgardienne. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas accepter, parce que tu as une vie ici, mais tu ne peux pas t'y opposer...Dans le cas contraire, des gardes Asgardiens viendraient te chercher et ta peine serait rallongée de deux années. Alors... »

Il se tut à nouveau, et je ne savais pas quoi dire.

« **Tu ne lui as pas tout dire,...Thor.** »

Thor hocha la tête, mais ne semblait pas prêt à divulguer la suite des informations. En faite, j'étais assez abattu, alors je ne savais même pas si j'étais capable d'en entendre plus. Lorsque Loki se tourna vers moi, je compris que c'était lui qui allait m'annoncer la suite.

« **Nous...Comment dire. Chaque soir, et sache que j'ai vraiment voulu m'y opposer, tu devras te soumettre aux volontés des Asgardiens, et tu sera surveillé de très près par le Père de Tout. Et, une des volontés de Odin est...que tu me satisfasses sexuellement chaque soir devant tout le monde, pour que le peuple Asgardien sache que le prince d'Asgard va bien. **»

_QUOI ?_

_MAIS C'EST UN PEUPLE DE MALADE OU QUOI ?!_

_OH MON DIEU, JE VAIS VOMIR !_

Je ne dis rien pendant de longue minutes, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Ma voix semblait brisée, et pis même, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire ? ''Oui, je suis d'accord ?!''. Certainement pas, mais Thor avait été clair, c'était ça ou une peine rallongée de deux années. Et puis, pourquoi précisaient-ils deux années Asgardiennes ? Était-ce plus long... ? Je ne savais pas, et je ne parvenais même pas à enchaîner deux pensées cohérentes, alors parler...c'était mort !

Mes yeux croisèrent le regard inquiet de Loki près de moi. J'étais content de le revoir...

_**Mais là, je regrettais vraiment de m'être embarqué là dedans !**_

…

_A suivre._

_(Désolée pour le chapitre court ! Le suivant sera beaucoup plus long, et j'ai pas mal de boulot comme c'est bientôt les vacances..._

_Bisous bisous!)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : **

_Merci pour les reviews. _

_Je vous laisse découvrir la suite sans commencer à raconter ma vie XD._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira..._

_..._

POV's Tony :

Voilà maintenant deux heures que Thor m'expliquait les rudiments Asgardiens, tandis que Loki préparait de nombreux sacs de vêtements et d'affaires importantes. J'essayais de comprendre le maximum, ou du moins, de m'y concentrer, car mon cerveau était encore bloqué sur le fait que j'allai devoir rester une année entière -et qui savait si les journées étaient plus longues ou pas- et être à la merci de ce peuple de viking bizarres. Ils allaient quand même...ils allaient quand même nous regarder pendant qu'on ferrait l'amour. Et j'allai devoir me plier aux ordres de ces espèces de...

_Thor y compris. Imagine. Le frère de Loki quand même. Et son père. Et sa mère._

_ET TOUT LE PEUPLE D'ASGARD QUAND MÊME !_

_BORDEL DE BORDEL DE MERDE !_

« C'est bon. Stop ! J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui ! »

Thor obéit, voyant très bien que j'avais besoin de temps -et j'ignore même si après ma mort, ce qui est logiquement impossible, j'arriverai à avaler ça-. Il se lève et va aider Loki dans la chambre. D'ailleurs, il n'a rien dit. Pas un mot. Tout comme moi. Je n'ai pas dit ''oui'', ni n'ai refusé. Et puis, de toute façon, même si je refusais, je serais obligé d'aller exhiber mes fesses sur Asgard. Et encore, je suis sûr que ce ne sont pas mes fesses qui les intéresseront. Voir un petit Midgardien tout beau tout frais se faire prendre par le dieu qu'il déteste le plus, et vice versa, ce sera beaucoup plus divertissant hein ! Ils ont vraiment des sanctions bizarres. Pourquoi pas une bonne vieille torture comme à l'ancienne ? J'aurais vraiment, mais alors vraiment préféré ça !

Bon. Récapitulons.

Une journée dure 45 heures, ce qui est foutrement long !

Il n'y a pas d'hiver, mais les pluies sont fréquentes.

Les Asgardiens ont tous des particularités, et il n'existe aucunes personnes dites ''pauvres''.

Toutes conduites incorrectes seraient sanctionnées par le Père de Toutes Choses, d'ailleurs, lorsque l'on pénètre dans la Salle du Trône nous devons nous agenouiller devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il permette notre relevée(Seuls les Princes Loki et Thor sont autorisés à se relever sans autorisation.)

Moi, en tant ''qu'invité'' si on osait dire ainsi, devrais me plier à chaque ordres de chaque Asgardiens, et me taire. Me taire surtout parce que j'avais commis une faute grave.

Devant tout le monde, je devais appeler mon mari ''Mon Prince'', ce qui était complètement idiot et dépassé.

Le mariage, l'union et la nuit de noce se passeraient en présence de tout les Asgardiens.

Bref, il ne me restait plus de liberté ni d'intimité ni quoi que ce soit. Je suis juste...Une foutu chose destinée à se faire déshabiller du regard tous les soirs, et me plier en fermant ma gueule -mon énorme gueule- devant tout le monde. Dire que si j'ai la permission de sortir je vais devoir faire face à leurs regards, et que si, ils m'ordonnaient quelque chose j'allais devoir obéir. Loki, lui, malgré toute la bonne volonté dont il ferait preuve, n'y pourrait rien. Bordel, là j'étais vraiment bien baisé !

« **Tony ? **» m'appela Loki, s'asseyant à côté de moi. Il prend ma main et la serre. Il a des cernes sous les yeux, et, soudainement, en le regardant je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à nous.

Mais je lui en veux quand même pour ce qu'il a tenté de faire.

« **Je m'excuse.** » commence t-il, en caressant mon visage avec son autre main.

Je fourre mon visage dans sa paume, et ne dis rien. Je ne voudrais pas aggraver la situation, car à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche il se passe des choses dont je n'avais pas mesuré l'ampleur. Son visage s'approche du mien et nous nous embrassons doucement, profitant un peu de l'intimité qui se présente. Bientôt, chacune de nos relations seront ''regardées'' et ''imposées'' en plus. Où est le plaisir ! Pendant notre baiser, je fais glisser ma main sur la cuisse de Loki, et il les entrouvrent légèrement, si bien que la chaleur de son entre cuisse m'emplit. Je commence quelque frictions, excité par le manque de sexe durant cette semaine entière. Il est vrai que j'avais l'habitude d'être ''entretenu'' par Loki...donc ça fait bizarre.

Nos bouches se séparent, et il sourit de façon taquine, en passant une main sous ma chemise légèrement ouverte.

« **Tu cherches quelque chose ? **» susurre t-il à mon oreille, en se frottant doucement contre ma main qui est située sur son entre-jambe.

Je me lèche les lèvres, impatient, en fourrant ma main dans son pantalon très serré et qui le met bien en valeur. Il m'embrasse à nouveau pour étouffer ses gémissements lorsque ma main saisit son dard brûlant. Voilà bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de tels contacts, que c'est agréable !

« J'ai envie de toi. » marmonnai-je, un peu trop fort.

Oui, trop fort. Thor se racle bruyamment la gorge dans l'autre pièce, et arrive avec des sacs énormes d'affaires. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais le droit de m'en servir sans autorisation, ils sont terriblement fous sur ce royaume. Loki se relève, perdu dans ses pensées en se rhabillant correctement. Une lueur verte l'absorbe, et il est changé avec ses habits de cuirs Asgardiens naturels. Thor est toujours habillé traditionnellement, je fais limite tâche dans la pièce. Ils marmonnent des paroles en Asgardiens, et me disent qu'il faut qu'on sorte dehors.

Je crois que c'est le grand moment. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, je vais tout de même passer une année de 366 jours -oui, car ils ont un jour en plus, eux- de 45 heures sur Asgard. Je crois que je vais devenir fou, et il ne faudra pas bien longtemps avant que je le devienne.

Nous sortons dehors. Notre maison de vacances est en bord de mer, surélevée par des pilonnes, un peu comme ma villa à Malibu. Je regarde le paysage autour de moi avec mélancolie. Adieu la normalité ! Adieu le réseau et la WiFi ! Adieu les vêtements corrects ! Adieu douce langue ! Adieu intimité et vie de milliardaire !

A partir de maintenant, et ce pendant une année, je suis et je resterai...une chose, un esclave. Oui, c'était clairement ça ! Se soumettre à un peuple entier, oui, c'était bien ça !

« Heimdall, nous sommes prêts ! » s'écrie Thor en fixant le ciel.

Loki m'attrape par le bras et me colle à lui, ses cheveux me chatouillant le visage avec le vent. Je le regarde dans les yeux et il me sourit tristement. Ses lèvres se posent à nouveaux sur les miennes, et...

_Nous sommes aspirés par un arc-en-ciel._

…

La traversée du Bifrost est à prendre avec des pincettes. J'avais été obligé de fermer mes yeux, sinon la tête me tournait terriblement, mais je sentais toujours les bras de Loki m'enserrer de façon rassurante. C'était déjà un bon point, nous n'étions pas encore sur ce royaume de taré. La deuxième chose était que l'air était comme saturé, j'avais beaucoup de mal à respirer. Mes oreilles sifflaient et j'étais vraiment sur le point de tomber dans les pommes, lorsque nous arrivâmes -et que je m'échouais lamentablement- sur un sol doré où un anneau doré entourait le tout. Un garde à la peau noire et aux yeux dorés, habillé également d'une armure doré me toisa.

_Okay, quel accueil charmant !_

« Bienvenue mes Princes. » répliqua t-il, en se courbant de moitié.

Loki fit un mouvement de la tête et vint m'aider à me relever. L'air était un peu plus pur que pendant la traversée, donc je me sentais déjà mieux. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, également. Il m'attrapa par la main, et, tandis que Thor semblait régler des détails avec le gardien du Bifrost, il m'aida à monter à cheval. Ce cheval était haut d'au moins 2 mètres -bon j'exagérais un peu, mais je me sentais tellement petit dans ce royaume doré- et Loki vint me rejoindre tout en lui parlant. Je levais un sourcil interrogateur.

« **C'est mon fils, »** m'expliqua Loki, en caressant sa crinière. Le cheval hénit, semblant content.

_Son...son fils ? Pardon ? Moi pas comprendre là !_

Voyant mon regard d'incompréhension, Loki se tourna de moitié -car assit devant moi sur le même cheval- et sourit légèrement.

« **Je t'expliquerai. **»

« Je te le rappellerai...car j'ai un peu du mal à croire que ce...cheval soit ton enfant. »

Nous galopâmes ensuite sur le pont arc-en-ciel et mon attention fut gagnée par le paysage autour de moi. Asgard n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait imaginer. Ce n'était pas comme au Moyen-Âge, enfin, pas vraiment. Il y avait certes des palais imposants et des citoyens habillés d'armures -des femmes également- mais la société semblait, d'un point de vue moral et psychologique, en avance sur nous. C'est vrai, tout le monde était égaux niveau richesse, travail et ils semblaient tous très forts. Une femme arriva même à me faire baisser les yeux, tandis que des murmures de rumeurs se propageaient à ma vue.

« Je crois qu'ils ne m'aiment pas. » chuchotai-je à l'oreille de Loki.

Il sourit faiblement.

« **Tu as raison. Ils t'en veulent. Même si la plupart de ces personnes me détestent, ils n'arrivent pas à se faire à l'idée qu'un simple Midgardien ait réussi à pousser un dieu, et un Prince d'Asgard qui plus est, à intenter à sa vie. **»

Entendre ça à nouveau me blessa, mais je gardais le silence. Autant ne pas pousser le bouchon encore plus loin.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un grand palais, doré également, qui devait être la résidence du Roi et de la Reine. Une foule d'Asgardiens s'amassait autour de nous. Des curieux, mais surtout des rancuniers. Une grand homme -de toute façon, j'étais le plus petit, même face à une femme- s'avança et me toisa de tout son long.

« C'est toi le responsable de toutes les misères de notre Prince ? » grogna t-il, en serrant la masse qu'il tenait dans sa main.

_Dis donc, Loki m'avait dit que presque tout le monde le détestait. _

_J'ai peur pour la suite._

Loki me regarda, et je compris que je ne devais rien dire. Se taire. Se taire. C'était plus dur que ça en avait l'air.

« **Hylpor, s'il vous plaît, il vient juste d'arriver...** » commença Loki en descendant du cheval.

Il fit signe à Thor qui nous suivait depuis tout à l'heure d'aller remettre les chevaux à leurs box, après une dernière caresse à son fils.

« Je veux qu'il s'agenouille à vos pieds et qu'il vous les baise. » cria le géant, suivit par des applaudissements d'accord dans la foule.

_Putain, ils sont vraiment fous ! _

Loki soupira et se mit face à moi. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens, et je compris que je devais obéir. Le problème, c'était que je n'en avais pas envie. Mais alors vraiment pas avec toute cette foule qui me regardait.

« Obéis ! » crièrent plusieurs personnes en même temps.

Je restais tétanisé, ne sachant que faire. Loki me supplia du regard d'obéir.

« Non. » soufflais-je.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire autre chose que le dénommé Hylpor m'attrapa par le cou et me plaqua par terre, mon visage assez proche des pieds chaussés de Loki. Ce dernier ne bougea même pas d'un poil, mais je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi.

« Baise les ! » hurla le géant à mes oreilles.

J'obéis de suite, pouvant à peine respirer avec cette main enroulée nerveusement autour de mon cou. Mes lèvres embrassèrent les bottes de cuir de Loki, plusieurs fois, sans réfléchir. Après plusieurs minutes, ils n'étaient pas encore satisfait. Bientôt, je devrais limite le sucer devant tout le monde.

« **C'est bon, le spectacle est terminé. Dans quelque heures il sera à vos ordres, laissez lui un peu de répit. **» ordonna Loki, d'un ton autoritaire.

La foule disparut rapidement, et le géant également tout en maugréant des ''oui, à ce soir.''. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux à cette perspective. Je ne voulais pas. Non. Oh que non. Tous les soirs. Pendant 366 jours. 45 heures la journée. Oh non. Loki m'aidait à nouveau à me relever, lorsque Thor vint nous rejoindre.

« **Désolé, Hylpor n'aime pas que le peuple Asgardien soit froissé, surtout par un Midgardien arrogant.** »

Arrogant, c'était le mot exact. Enfin, un ''Midgardien''...c'était vite dit.

« Père nous attend. » nous dit Thor, en arrivant.

Le Palais nous aspira...et il aspira également tous ce qu'il me restait de dignité...

…

Les couloirs étaient grands, longs et crevants en faite. C'est exactement ce que je m'imaginais en les voyant de l'extérieur. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'un Palais puisse être aussi grand, ma villa à côté c'était une petite cabane de jardin. Des gardes lourdement habillés d'armures nous regardaient passer, me lancer des regards de haine. Je pourrais m'y habituer à force, après tout, je m'en fichais de ce qu'il pensait. Loki m'attrapa la main lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes devant une imposante et lourde porte armurée d'or et de symbole Asgardien.

Loki demanda à Thor de nous laisser un moment, et ce dernier disparut dans un couloir, Mjöllnir à la main. Loki m'attrapa par la taille et se pencha pour m'embrasser doucement.

« **Comment te sens-tu ? **»

Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre, et ne sachant même pas si je pouvais parler au risque de me faire frapper, je hochais simplement les épaules. Loki soupira doucement, avant de me pousser doucement contre le mur le plus proche. Là, il plongea sa main dans mon pantalon et attrapa ma queue. Je me tortillais, et me sentais terriblement mal à l'aise. Imaginez quelqu'un arrivait...franchement. Mais bon, de toute façon ce soir je baiserais bien devant tout le monde, donc...qu'est-ce ça changerait ?

« **Détends toi, mon amour. **» murmura t-il à mon oreille, et cette voix me fit bander directement.

_Oh my god, oui ! _

Les doigts habiles de Loki titillaient mon gland, tandis qu'une autre main glissait entre mes fesses, tâtant mon entrée de façon taquine. Non, franchement, on allait pas baiser là, si ?

« **Laisse moi te prendre. **» chuchota t-il, et je sentais déjà son dard s'appuyer contre mon bassin à travers son pantalon de cuir kaki.

Il me souleva par les hanches, et fit légèrement glisser mon pantalon sur mes hanches. Mes fesses et la queue à l'air, il me touchait, me pénétrait en même temps avec plusieurs doigts histoire de me préparer. C'était quelque chose d'assez rapide, mais c'était aussi sûrement pour évacuer le stress avant de rencontre le Roi. Je ne savais même pas comment ça allait se passer. Je ne voulais pas y aller...

« Oh, Lo- ».

Mes pensées sont interrompues par la bite de Loki en moi. Nous sommes collés contre le mur, nos respirations démesurées et certes pas en rythme. Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce que nous faisons, c'est le stress sûrement. Je n'en peux déjà plus d'être ici. Je me sens mal et sale. Je veux retourner sur Midgard et oublier cette fichue histoire...

_**Et il m'arrive même de penser que c'est mieux **_

_**si Loki ne faisait pas partie de cette fichue histoire...**_

…

_A suivre._

_Something's changed in your face I notice  
A different sparkle in those crazy eyes  
Your unmistakable charade I know it  
Always tricks me every time._

A million tears, a trillion times  
I've seen that glaze and glitch in your eyes. 

_Crosses – This is a trick. _


End file.
